


Wolverine's Girl

by DreamerByHeart



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jubilee's sister, Logan's a bada$$, Logan/OFC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerByHeart/pseuds/DreamerByHeart
Summary: My first Logan/OC! Jubilee's twin sister becomes the big bad Wolverine's girl. Find out the rest yourself...;-}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another story, it's my first Logan/OC requested by a wonderful reader. It's going to be mostly fluffy and funny and yes, since the story is taking place in 80's, Jubilee and her twin sister will be using funky slangs of that time. Since I'm a 90's girl from a non-English speaking family, please correct me if any of them doesn't feel right ;-}

"Seriously?" Jubilee burst another bubble as her disgusted glare roamed the crowded place. "That Logan dude had to choose this, totally seedy bar for the meeting?"

Jade rolled her eyes at the little whine of her elder twin by five minutes. "Oh c'mon, Jubes, he doesn't want to meet us at all. It's us who're here to convince him to come with us and join the X-Men."

"Jade is right," Jean agreed with the younger twin, searching for the feral man in the heavy crowd. "Professor really thinks that he could be a valuable asset to the team if he agrees to come. We're gonna have to at least try our best."

"But where is he?" Scott's ruby shades scanning the horde.

"I think I've found him!" a small victorious smirk touched Jean's lips as she found the face they'd been looking for. The profile made her gasp. Instead of the remembered image of this Logan guy with all that untamable neck-length hair, bloody-thirsty eyes and pair of six nine inch knives the blood was dripping off, the feral man was looking quite 'human' in that worn leather jacket, faded jeans and a cowboy hat on his spiky hair today.

She turned around to instruct the twins. "You two, stay here and wait for us on the counter."

"W-What? Wait! Why the heck should we wait here?" Jubilee protested instantly. "We're also coming with you guys."

"No, you're not." Jean's tone was stern this time. "We didn't want to bring you guys in the first place because you two are too young and immature to handle this kind of things."

"Oh yeah? Gag me with a spoon, Jeanie!" Jubilee's right hand grasped her hip as she decided to choose her attitudinal tone to reposte. "Please tell me why we really are here then?"

"Two reasons. First, because Hank and Mystique are in Washington to stop the government from passing another Mutant Registration Act and Munroe and Kurt are busy taking care of all the children and second, because of professor, who doesn't trust this kind of mutant despising places after whatever happened two years ago.

"Jean's right, guys." Scott agreed with a sigh. "I also think you guys should wait on the counter but yes, no alcohol!" he almost sounded like their father at the moment.

"Yeah," Jean gave another stern look. "Trust me, I'll know."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Um, Logan?"

The feral man's hands working on slipping out of the leather jacket halted abruptly. His nose tried to recognize the unexpected scents. One of them was slightly familiar.

It was the redhead who met him at the facility that day...

His cocked brow glared over his shoulder. "Who the heck are ya guys?"

Scott cleared his throat and tried to sound as the perfect leader of X-Men. "Mr. Logan, we're the-"

"Zip it, kid." Logan cut the tight head with a gruff snarl. His eyes were fixed on Jean. "You, I think I know ya, darlin'."

The leer infuriated the young man. "Listen, you-"

Jean grabbed Scott's wrist and shook her head. He's just trying to get a rise out of you. She tried to calm Scott down mentally.

Jean now shifted her gaze back to the feral man and nodded. "Yes. We met at that Weapon-X facility a couple of years ago. Our Professor, I mean Charles Xavier, he's the principal of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He wants you to come with us and meet him."

"What fer, sweetheart?" Logan let out a mocking huff. "Fer gettin' a diploma?"

"He want you to join our team of X-Men!" Scott almost growled this time.

"X-Men?"

"It's the group of mutant superheroes fighting against the anti-mutant forces all around the world and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it right there, glasses." Logan had a disbelieving laugh. "Look, I don't know who yer great Charlie Xavier thinks I am, but I certainly ain't a do-gooder." he spun to go into the cage.

"Hey, wait! Please listen to-"

"You listen ta me, kid!" Logan snarled over his shoulder. "I don't give a damn about yer great war against those mutant hatin' flatscans! Lemme stay outta all of this shit, got it?!"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"She's really such a witch sometimes." Jubilee stifled her growl in a large gulp of Snapple.

Jade chuckled around her mouthful. "Take a chill pill, sista, the whole Apocalypse thing has, like changed her into a totally boring gal."

"Plus her fashion sense's always been grody to the max." Jubilee threw her perfectly manicured fingers in the air with a soft eye roll. "Honestly, I don't even know like, what Scott even sees in her."

Jade looked back to her sister and smirked mischievously. "Red."

Both twins burst out laughing on that one and high-fived.

"That was a totally radical one, sis." Jubilee was still grinning like an idiot. "You get people really good. Sometimes I totally think that you're..."

Ignoring her sister's further yapping, Jade started running her eyes around the stinky place. They finally stopped on a beer-ballied bison feeling up a young waitress. The tiny frame and tears revealed that the girl was underage and totally new in the business. Jade's jaw tightened immediately. She slowly slid off the stool and walked over to the thick-headed blob.

"Let go of her hand."

The tipsy truck driver glared over his shoulder at the little interruption. It was a tiny Asian babe in leather jacket and high waisted jeans.

The man gave Jade a leering smirk, his grip still around the wrist of other girl. "Listen girlie, why don'tcha go back to your orange juice and let the big men do what they want." all his dumb friends burst into loud giggles at that.

An insulting smirk played on Jade's lips as she shook her head. She suddenly closed the distance between her and the unlucky Joe and snarled through her clenched teeth. "Maybe you like, didn't hear me right, big man, I said let the girl go or...you're totally gonna regret your decision."

"Oh yeah?" the audacious man made a kissing gesture. "Tell me how are ya gonna make me..."

Before the man could even complete his flirty sentence, Jade's eyes controlled his mind and made him release the other girl's hand. She now made him snatch his friend's glass of whiskey from his hand like a damned puppet and poured it over his head.

"What the...?"

The swarm around them burst into loud laughter. The driver finally came round and shook his head vigorously to shake off the chilled whiskey and the 'hangover' of Asian chick's little trick. Before the mess could get worse, Jade just smirked and stealthily retreated to blend into with crowd.

Once she was out of the drove, she turned right to go back to her seat but as she did so, her eyes met an unexpected gaze staring at her through the old cage. The half-naked mid-height man with a strange 'horny' hairstyle was ripped like all those cover boys of Playgirl. The super old-fashioned muttonchops and a fat cigar between his thin lips gave his face a touch of age-old masculinity. His wild deep amber pools were intensely scanning her from head to toe and making her nervous slightly but in spite of awkward nervousness, she couldn't break the deep eye contact until she felt a hand around her shoulder.

"That was totally tubular, sis!"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"The bub needs a good ass-whoopin'."

After demolishing the first opponent of the night, Logan was back to his corner but the tears of a young girl and eardrum-piercing laugh of the thick jack off made him growl under his breath. He spun her head around and glared at fat harasser and his idiotic friends. He was nobody's saviour but hated to see damsels in distress.

He straightened back up and snapped his neck to get out and teach the flatscan a good lesson but his feet abruptly halted themselves when he inhaled the sweet scent of Vanilla mixed with the nostril-burning stench of those shitty cosmetic products (Tickle deodorant, Flex shampoo and Neutrogena bar actually, you can't expect the great Wolverine to know a damned thing about them).

He had to look over his shoulder again and this time, a little surprise was waiting for his eyes out there.

It was the profile of a slim Asian girl with a light curvy frame covered in a leather jacket and tight jeans. His nose had already smelled a strong mutation on her but he needed to see it himself. Ignoring the ring announcer's loud yap daring the crowd to step in, he turned around properly and placed both of his palms against the old cage before leaning forward to give the upcoming show his complete attention.

The Asian beauty told the man to let go of the hand of that teen waitress but when he didn't, she did something with her eyes, or her mind, he wasn't sure, and the next thing the fatass did was release the other girl's hand, grab his friend's glass and empty it over his head. Everyone around them three jumped into fits of laughter. Even he had to smirk on that. To avoid the bitter consequences of her actions, the girl quickly slipped out of the circle and turned to go somewhere but as she did, her eyes met his and completely froze on him.

_**Wolverine purrs.** _

_**Mate...** _

Waitaminute...Mate? What the hell did that come from?!

The critter can't be serious. He was never into young meat. He liked his fucks saucy and curvy, something an Eighteen year old Missy never gave him but he'd have to admit, this girl's beautiful and innocent face had something that attracted him completely as their eyes connected to each other. Soulful deep brown eyes, plump pink lips and jet-black Bob with blunt bangs were making her look like those typical Anime girls.

He was never picky about broads but for some unknown reason, he'd always had a thing for Asian beauties.

His eyes widened in great shock when the little connection of their eyes was interrupted by another girl who looked exactly like the girl in leather jacket but was with curly hair, ugly yellow jacket and those even uglier Z Cavaricci jeans. She wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulder and gave a broad sisterly smile.

"Oh, so they're twins, huh."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"He deserved it." Jade gave a careless shrug. Her sister's loud praise had made her forget the face of the wild man leering at her through the cage for a minute.

"I'm so proud of ya, my baby sis!" Jubilee pulled her little sister in an over-sweet hug that made Jade's nose scrunch up. "Gawd, Jubes, at least watch place and time."

"Sorry." Jubilee grinned with another pop.

Jade smirked with an eye roll. "C'mon, Scott and Jean must be looking for-"

"What the hell was THAT?!" Scott almost roared at them as the twins spun around.

"What?" Jubilee shrugged. "Jade just saved-"

"You know we can't show off our powers in public like that." Jean had that stern 'teachery' tone again.

"I wasn't showing off my powers, Jean." Jade rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to save the girl without creating any scene."

"But that's not how-"

"The girl is right, glasses." an unexpected interruption from behind widened everyone's eyes. It was the king of cage- The great Wolverine himself.

Keeping his eyes on that Jade chick, Logan walked up to the quartet and crossed his arms with his typical Logan scowl. "The trick was really nice, kid."

"Kid?" Jade huffed softly. "And who are you? My Grandpa?"

The witty reply caused Logan to smirk but made Scott and Jean to cough. "Jade, um-this is the guy we're here for."

"So?" the twins questioned in unison. "It doesn't give him a damn right to call us kids."

The double trouble made Logan smile genuinely this time. "Gotta say, yer Xavier bub gives his kids quite freedom ta back-chat."

"So..." Jubilee gave a questioning pout. "Can we take the smile as a yes?"

Logan smiled again, but just to disappoint Xavier's team again. "Sorry ki-I mean guys, but I don't fight in packs." he spun to go back to the ring with that but-

"Hey, wait!" Jade tried to make her first and last attempt. "We know that you're not interested in joining our war against humans' mutant hating mentality, but give it a chance, I'm sure Professor'll have something really valuable to offer in return for your help."

Gazing at the girl over his shoulder, Logan gave a thought to her words. Something really valuable, huh? Money never mattered to him, that's true, because he'd always been running after just one thing- his lost identity.

Can this Xavier guy help him remember who he is?

Let's give it a chance?

He turned around and crossed him arms before glaring at the kids for a long minute.

"Gimme yer card and I'll think about it."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

**Enjoyed the start? Let me know in your reviews, follows and favorites :-}**


	2. 2

"Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters, huh?"

Logan scoffed, running his eyes on the old nameplate on the old gate. He seriously hated all these 'social-working' types who always pretended to be fighting for the damned equal rights for mutants but never did a shit to save them from those fucking white coats. He usually stayed away from their brainwashing shit but needed this one to find what he'd desperately been searching for for the past two years.

His lost past.

"Let's see if this Charlie bub has ta offer what I've been looking for or not."

The gate was opened for him as soon as the gatekeeper informed Xavier about his arrival. With the typical Wolverine scowl, Logan finally looked up and glared at all the little trolls running here and there. All the tiny feet present in the spacious lawn feet froze as the big bad Wolverine's intimidating frame touched their ground. Ignoring the shocked and scared faces, he stepped toward the mansion giving solid competition to any princess's. Since the gatekeeper had already told him the floor, it didn't take him long find the old man's room.

Not bothering to knock, Logan decided to enter the square carelessly but as he extended his hand to open the door, a familiar face accidentally beat him to it and almost ran smack into him.

"O-Oh I'm so sorr—hey!" a bright surprised smile touched Jade's lips as she saw their unexpected guest on Xavier's door.

"Hey yourself." Logan smirked back. "Look, we met again."

"Yeah. Didn't expect you to like, give a thought to our offer, but I'm super glad you did." Jade gave another genuinely welcoming smile. "So, you liked the school?"

"Well it was just a walk from the gates to the principal's office fer now and I would feel less awkward if the kids weren't starin' at me as if I had two heads."

The growl made her laugh softly . "Sorry, but we're not like, used to see the great Wolverine on our ground."

"Haha, very funny," Logan rolled his eyes. "By the way, what're you doin' here?"

"Oh, I was just here to take this back," she held up the book with a pursed smile. "I'd forgotten it in the professor's room during our period of telepat-"

"Jade!" Jubilee's scream for her younger sis interrupted their conversation. "We're gettin' late for Ms. Brown's cla—Heyyy! Um-Logan dude, right? So you finally decided to join, huh?"

"Yeah, ya can say that." Logan reply nonchalantly.

"Sorry, but we're gonna have to leave for Ms. Brown's Botany class, so...we'll see you later?" Jade delivered the final smile as she turned on her heel. "Bye, Logan."

Logan's eyes didn't leave her until her yapping sister dragged her out of his sight.

"Bye, Jade."

Her name left a sweet relish on his tongue.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"We're really glad to see you consider our proposal, Mr. Logan." Xavier intertwined his fingers on the table with a wide smile that was welcoming a long-lost friend. "I've...heard a lot about you. I'm sure that the absence of our teacher of Self-defence, Raven Darkholme could be perfectly filled by you and your expertise in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. Your contribution in our mission will be highly appreciate-"

"Just ta make myself clear about one thing here, bub." Logan took off his aviators and leaned back with an attitudinal smile. "I ain't here ta 'contribute' in any of yer world fightin' mission unless I get what I want outta it. I'm sure the redheaded babe's already cleared that."

The mischievous leer set the senses of the tight leader standing next to his crush on fire.

Charles cleared his throat and smirked weakly. "Um-yes, Jean's already...cleared that. We can talk about the salary-"

"I don't want yer money, Chuck." the nickname widened the trio's eyes. "Besides a room away from the little devils, my own personal fridge and the freedom of leavin' whenever I wish, I want something more valuable than some bucks. I want...your help in recovering my lost memories." Logan finally put his demand on the table.

Completely shocked, the trio looked to one another alternately before finally looking back to the feral man. "Are you trying to say...that you want our telepathic aid to help you remember who you really are?"

"Couldn't have put it better myself." a small smirk played on Logan's lips.

"Well, that's something I'll be really glad to help you about." Xavier smiled widely. "We can start the sessio-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it right there." Logan growled. "I never said I need your help about it."

"What do you mean?" his words really confused Xavier this time.

Instead of replying simply, Logan sighed and pulled out a cigar and matchbox out of the chest pocket of his leather jacket.

"Hey, you cannot smoke here!" Scott snarled at the feral idiot.

Ignoring the little whine, Logan lit the Cuban stick and sucked in a long drag before unleashing a stream of white smoke. "I ain't one of yer spandex troopers yet, slim."

"Listen, you-" Scott tried to rush forward and give the feral jerk a frying lesson but Jean caught his wrist and shook her head slowly.

Let the professor handle him.

"But it will be strictly prohibited if you decide to join our team." Charlie's ever-present politeness was missing this time.

Logan leaned forward and released another ring of smoke before growling. "Sorry then bub, I cannot live in a fuckin' hell hole where my rolls ain't allowed."

Charles sighed and shook his head. "I didn't mean that, Mr. Logan. All we are requesting to you to do is enjoy all these things in your personal space that will be given by the school if you agree to stay. By the way, you still have not told us why you do not want me to read your brain."

Logan sighed and left the chair before sauntering over to the large open window of Xavier's room. A short distance away, some students Jade was also among were yawning in the outdoor period of a fat crone. The bored look on Jade's cute pale brown face made Logan smirk. His gaze unconsciously washed over her. She was in a white floral dress waving in the mild breeze. Her short strands blown by the wind were attacking her face again and again and she was puffing at them with occasional groans. His fingers itched to reach over there and tuck them behind his Mate's ear.

_Hold on a second!_

_Did I say 'Mate'?_

**_Wolverine grins._ **

**_Yes, ya did!_ **

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

He blew the next puff out of the window. "Sorry bub, but I don't like the people I don't trust pokin' around in my head." he answered honestly.

A small sad smile touched Xavier's lips. In spite of knowing this man so deeply, he couldn't tell him that once they were friends.

"Then Jean, she could help you." Xavier offered.

"But I cannot let a thick-headed stranger like him around my...friend." the young man's little hesitation on the last word made Logan smirk.

"Nobody asked fer yer little permission, slim. Why don't we ask the sweet beautiful Jeanie 'bout it? I'm sure she won't say no to a man in need."

The leerful grin burned Scott's balls this time.

Jean, who had been quite about the whole topic for the past fifteen minutes, finally decided to jump into the conversation. "Well if Mr. Logan isn't ready to let professor help him, then I'm the only option."

"No you're not. Jade could also help him!"

"You know Jade isn't-"

"Jade?" Logan had a slightly surprised tone. "She's a telepath, too?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "She's a class five telepath."

"But her telepathic ability is a little bit...different from us, Scott." Xavier almost scolded the young man this time.

Logan's eyebrows narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"She's an empathetic telepath." Jean replied simply.

"A what?"

"Empathetic telepath," Xavier tried to explain. "A person who feels others' emotions when he enters their brains. Unlike us, Jade has to feel all the feelings of a person's memories to absorb them and if that person has a dark past, Jade also has to suffer all those dark emotions connected to those events."

"That's the reason why we don't allow Jade to read anyone's brain. The last time when she entered a fellow students's mind, the dark memories of her abusive childhood gave her a week-long mental trauma."

Logan looked back to the young girl laughing at some shitty joke of her friend. The sweet sound and the innocent face would never let anyone know that she had such a powerful ability that was dangerous for her own self. What if he also had a dark past that would leave the girl with unbearable agony?

No he can't risk the girl's life in his goddamn quest for his past.

**_Wolverine growls._ **

**_No! Let the Mate read us!_ **

_First of all, she's not our mate! And second of all, I'm not gonna risk-_

**_Fuck yer risks, human! She's our Mate! She deserves to know everything about us!_ **

_But-_

**_No buts! Just trust me and let the Mate read us. We'll protect and comfort her if anything wrong happens._ **

_Urgh...fine!_

All of Logan's doubts dissolved in the air as Jade's eyes shifted to him and a bright smile touched her lips. That small twitch of lips was really one of the most beautiful things he'd seen since he escaped that fucking lab. He also smiled back and shifted his eyes back to the awaiting triad.

"Ask her," Logan said determinedly. "If she says no, I won't push her."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Azadirachta Indica, commonly known as Neem, Nimtree or Indian lilac is a tree in the mahogany family Meliaceae and It is one of the most..."

"Ugh, this Botany crap is putting me to sleep!" Jubilee's low yawn made Jade smirk.

"Totally right." Peter agreed. "I wish the lame clock could also move as bitch'n fast as me."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You guys say that about almost every class, airheads."

"Exactly." Ororo gave an agreeing grin. "You guys run away from studies like cockroaches do from TNT."

"So?" Jubilee shrugged with another pop. "They're all totally boring."

"You find 'em totally boring because you never pay attention to what the teachers say." she tried to lighten her sister's mood. "Do you know what tree Ms. Brown is talking about? It's a Neem tree. Its leaves are one of the best remedies for the pimples."

"Did you say pimples?" a sharp glint crept into Jubilee's eyes. "Uh-maybe I should drive through the crowd and get 411 about its leafies." and with that Jubilee spun to impale the swarm.

"Zhere goes zhe new member of Botany Club." Kurt's joke spooked everyone as he teleported among his buds out of nowhere.

"You little devil!" Jade laughed and slapped his arm.

"Ouch! Zhat hurt."

"Ya deserve it, dufus!" Jade and Ororo grinned in hushed unison.

Laughing lightly, Jade's eyes roamed around and froze on their guest standing on Xavier's window. An unconscious smile played on her lips. Her heart almost skipped a beat when the feral guy smirked back.

_Was it for me?_

Ororo noticed the eye contact and cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't he the new dude professor has his eyes on?"

Jade awkwardly broke the conversation of eyes and cleared her throat. "Uh-yeah. He's come to meet Xavier."

"Hey, I know him!" Peter exclaimed. "If I ain't wrong, his name is Logan, right?" Jade nodded.

Ororo whistled softly. "Jean was right, he's hot!"

Jade looked back to her with a flabbergasted look. "Did the ever-uptight Jeannie actually called the feral dude HOT?!"

Ororo quickly shook her head. "Not really. Her exact words were- Mr. Logan has an enticing physique. I just translated 'em into my own language."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Girls and zheir totally stupid infatuation vitz older fellas."

Jade smirked. "It's not an infatuation. Mr. Logan is a handsome man, no doubt about that but besides all that hotness, he's a good guy."

Ororo raised a playful brow. "And how do you know that?"

Jade looked back to Logan's profile now turned to professor and gave a pursed smile.

"I just...know."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Glossary of Eighties Terms**

**Get 411- Get the information**

**Airhead- A stupid or unaware person; moron**

**Bitch'n- very cool or coolly**

**Dufus- Someone who acts stupid**

**PLEASE give me your lovely comments!**


	3. 3

"May I come in, professor?"

"Ah Jade, please come in." Xavier let one of his most beloved students in with a warm smile. "I was just waiting for you. Please have a seat."

"Thank you, sir." Smiling back, Jade sat down. "So, Jean said you wanted to meet me."

"Yes I did." Charles intertwined his fingers on the table. "And you'll be surprised to know that it's about our future could-be X-Member, Logan."

"Logan?" Jade's eyebrows came close together. "What is it about him?"

"He's ready to work with us but in return he wants something he's lost a long time ago. His memories. He wants our telepathic help so he could remember who he is."

"Well that's a totally great news, professor." Jade gave a wide smile. "What're you and Jean waiting for then? You guys should totally go at it and-"

"He doesn't want our help, Jade." Charles tried to explain Logan's weird demand in the simplest words. "He wants _your_ help in that."

"M-Mine?" Jade slightly panicked. "B-But why me? I mean, you guys know what happened last time, right?"

Xavier sighed and scratched his temple. "Honestly, I wouldn't encourage you to do anything like that if I hadn't seen the faith he had in you in his eyes. I don't when or how you earned that trust but as far as I've understood the feral kind, it never trusts anyone that easily and if he does you, I think you should at least make an attempt."

Jade lowered her head and whispered softly. "But I'm not as good as you and Jean are at this."

"That's not true at all, my dear." Xavier tried to encourage her again. "Being an empath doesn't weaken your class five telepathy, it actually makes your mutancy much stronger than ours. All you need to do is find your inner strength to bear all those emotions."

Jade's silence revealed her nervousness. "But if you're still not ready for it, that's okay, I'll tell Logan that you're not-"

"I'm ready." Jade raised her head with a confident tone. "If Logan believes that I can do it, I'll give it a try."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Can't believe I actually said yes."

That was Logan's first growl as his old truck halted before Xavier's school again. The glowing windows revealed that the entire population of kiddiewinks and teachers'd gone to their beds. He looked down at his watch. 9:30. He knew it was no time to reach a school and sign up for a job but like always,

He doesn't give a shit.

He woke up the snoring watchman and told him to open the damned gates. He lazily stepped toward the old fort, checking out the surroundings. His ever-stiff face softened as his eyes fell onto a surprising face, the Asian beauty he gave this stupid job a chance because of. She was sitting under a tree with a book in her lap but what the hell?! To his biggest surprise, she wasn't alone, there was a trio of some kind of 'shinning balls' floating around her, giving her bright light to read.

He hastily reached her. "What the hell are those things?"

Jade slowly looked up and smiled. "My shining babies. They're my second mutation, Photokinesis."

"Photo-what?"

"Photokinesis, the art of manipulating light. I use it to generate explosive energy blasts."

"Oh yeah?" Logan had a teasing tone. "Do yer 'babies' do anything else apart from brightenin' yer nights?"

Jade jumped to her feet and crossed her arms with a puzzling smile. "Yes, they do."

And before Logan could understand the meaning hidden behind her words, one of Jade's glowing balls exploded before Logan's eyes, blinding him momentarily, while the other two fried the couple of pointed horns on his head.

"From blinding to roasting," Jade had a smug smirk. "They do everything."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Logan's hand hastily reached up to examine his ruined hairstyle but thank goodness, his healing factor had already taken care of it.

"Don't ever do that again!" Logan gave a soft warning.

Jade raised her palms in mock surrender. "It was just a demonstration, Mr. Logan."

The mischievousness in her eyes made Logan smirk. "By the way I'm impressed. Not everyone has a second mutation that is so strong. Wanna see my second mutation besides my healing factor?"

The wriggle of eyebrows excited Jade. "Yeah, sure."

With a very smug smile of his own, Logan snikted out his claws and brought them up to show off.

"Dag!" slack-jawed, Jade hastily approached Logan and ran her eyes all over the shining trio of Adamantium blades. "T-They're...they're so...beautiful!"

"Beautiful, huh?" Logan pulled back in the blades with a light scoff. "They're fuckin' knives, doll! There's nothing beautiful about 'em."

"Yes, there is." Jade said stubbornly. "Because they're a part of your body and as far as I believe, every part of our body is beautiful so sorry, but you can't change my opinion about your knives, Mr. Logan."

Her little determination made Logan smirk again. "Yer really a stubborn little thing, ain't ya?"

Jade smirked back. "Welcome to Xavier's School."

Logan chuckled. "So, ya were waiting here ta welcome me?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I was just studying for my upcoming exams. After all, I have a totally huge responsibility to make both of us sisters pass."

Logan chuckled again. "But at least show me my room."

Jade smirked back. "Yeah, sure."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"So this is your room, Mr. Logan," Jade twirled around with her fingers resting in the pocket of her jeans. "Beautiful, spacious and in the furthest corner of the school with an attached bathroom."

"Not bad," Logan's eyes appreciatively roamed the square before freezing on Jade's smiling face.

"So, you need anything else?"

**_Wolverine purrs._ **

**_Oh Yeah! Ya, under us, every night!_ **

_Oh just shut the hell up, horndog!_

Logan quickly pushed the horny critter into a dark corner and cleared his throat. "Uh-thanks fer everything, ki-I mean, Jade."

Jade smiled again. "Don't mention it, Mr. Logan."

"Mr. Logan," Logan rolled his eyes. "the damn title makes me feel like a goddamn geezer."

Jade chuckled. "Sorry but we aren't allowed to call our teachers by their names without showing some respect."

Logan shrugged. "I don't know about other kids, but I want you to call me just Logan when we're alone, okay?"

"But-"

"OKAY?!" Ooh, Mr. Logan is being strict!

Jade gave a defeated smirk. "Okay, Mr.-i mean, Logan."

Logan smiled before abruptly turning serious. "So, you're ready ta help me...about my memories?"

Jade nodded softly. "Professor told me about your memory loss and I'll be really glad if I could help you recover 'em."

"Thanks fer that."

""Like I said earlier, don't mention it."

After another awkwardly formal exchange of' Thanks' and 'Don't mention it', they both fell silent for a long minute.

"So," Logan finally broke the silence with a soft smile. "Would you like to stay for a while and...tell me some important stuff about...other teachers and students?"

That was clearly a lame excuse. Logan didn't give a shit about other students and teachers. He just wanted to spend some time with the girl who made his heart skip a beat whenever he saw her.

Jade nervously rubbed her right temple for a long moment before giving a pursed nod. "Okay."

Smiling genuinely, Logan sat on the edge the bed and tapped the space next to him. "C'mon, let's have some chit-chat."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Morning, Jadie."

Ororo and Jean greeted the other girl in unison with their respective yawns as they walked down the stairs to nosh some good breakfast.

"Morning to you, dudettes." Jade smirked in the next warm gulp of her coffee. "C'mon grab the seats before the teachs arrive, today's special is Cinnamon Rolls."

"Cool, I'm totally in." Ororo hastily grabbed the seat next to Jade on the long Mahogany table. Thanks to their selection in the X-Men, they were now allowed to eat in the breakfast nook where only teachers ate instead of cafeteria.

"Everything smells delicious." Jean also joined them.

"Morning, homegirls." Jubilee's lazy yawn touched their ears.

"Gosh, Jubes!" Jade caught her chest as her eyes found her sister's face still covered in that hideous smear. "At least get rid of that blood-curdling Neem face pack, first."

"Yeah, you're totally looking like the queen of those ugly gremlins we saw in the theatre last year." Ororo's witty comment made everyone chuckle.

"Kiss my grits, Mohawk." Jubilee slothfully sauntered in with a soft roll of eyes. "It'll be gone as soon as I get my warm shower but first," she walked to the fridge and took out a fresh lemon.

"I need a glass of lemon and hone—fweet-fweeeeet!"

Jubilee's loud whistle caused everyone to turn their heads around to greet an eye-widening sight.

It was a shirtless Logan who just carelessly entered the room.

"Mornin', girls." Logan tossed a sexy side-smirk to the teenaged beauties before sauntering over to the fridge. Not giving a shit about what the trio would say about this, he lazily took a chilled bottle of Molson's out.

He looked back to the flabbergasted trinity and flashed another sexy smirk. "What? I haven't gotten my personal fridge, yet."

And with that, he was gone.

A still dumbstruck Jade looked back to her friends. "That was a beer, right?"

Jubilee nodded slowly. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Shit, I should've read the damn label and thrown it out!" Jade almost hissed. "I mean, it's a frickin' school, right?"

It was Ororo who whistled this time. "But I definitely loved this kinda start of Mr. Logan's first day at Xavier's School."

"Me, too." Jean said with a deep blush.

For some strange reason, Jade didn't like the looks Ororo and Jean had on their faces after seeing a bare-chested Logan.

She looked back to the door and spoke through a tightened jaw. "Hope it's just a one day thing."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

**Glossary of Eighties Terms**

**Dag!- Wow!**

**Dudette- A woman who is cool.**

**Homegirl- A close female friend.**

**Kiss my grits- A more polite way of saying "kiss my ass."**

**No shit, Sherlock- Stating the obvious; I already know that.**

**Now, REVIEWS PLEASEEE!**


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first session!

"Good morning, my young X-Men," Xavier greeted his brave troopers with a warm smile. "We've gathered here for an important announcement. Since Ms. Darkholme and Professor McCoy are in Washington DC for a mission, I've appointed a new self-defense trainer who will substitute them both for the next few months. Please welcome your new trainer, Professor Logan."

"Hello there, kids." Logan greeted his first batch with a typical Logan scowl that clearly said- piss me off and get your ass kicked.

The group gave Logan a mutual welcoming nod.

"Now you guys please get acquainted with one another and begin the training, I would like to take my leave now." with that Xavier spun his wheelchair around to go back to his office.

Once Charles was out of the large square, Logan turned his pointed attention back to the spandex dragoons. A boy scout, a redhead, a Mohawk, a blue elf, a pretty boy with his grandma's hair and finally, the twins. His glare softened only when it stopped on Jade's genuinely smiling face.

Gotta say, her soft curves were looking bodacious in that black and blue clingy thing.

Her stupid sister's loud pop broke the eye-contact. He awkwardly cleared his throat and tried to find the right words to make a start.

"As y'all heard yer principal, I'm yer new Self-Defense trainer and I really don't give a shit about what ya guys have learnt so far." the loud gasps at the 'S' word caused Logan to smirk.

"Well if ya guys are goin' against a thick-headed swarm of mutant-hating flatscans, y'all need ta get used to this kinda naughty words."

"But it's a school!"

The protest make Logan smirk again. "And yer all soon-to-be adults, not 24×7 snotting kindergartens, shades!" Scott threw the feral man another killing glare. "So where was I? Ah yes, I was on yer previous training. So like I just said, I don't give a shit about what y'all have learnt so far because when ya go out and fight one on one with anyone, yer urhand-to-hand training works better than all yer powers or weapons. So I'm gonna start our first day with some basic moves of Judo. I need a volunteer here, so who's gonna step forward?"

Smirking, the group gave one another a mutual nod and stepped back together but the poor Kurt didn't catch the nod and became professor Logan's first victim.

"Hey, you! Blue boy, what's yer name?"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Baffled, Kurt looked around him. All his friends were standing a step away and chuckling at his bad luck.

"Ya deaf or somethin', kid?"

"N-No sir," the elf stammered. "M-My name is Kurt, Kurt Wag-"

Didn't ask fer yer damn biodata, kid." Logan crooked a finger at him with a soft roll of eyes." C'mon, we got some practice ta do."

Like a terrified lamb that is just going to be slaughtered, Kurt slowly approached Logan and waited for his next 'order'.

"So I'm Tori, the performer here, and Kurt is Uke, the person who's about to be thrown. Now we're gonna start with one of the most common throws of Judo- Uki Goshi, also known as floating hip. This is a type of the hip throw. In this basic move we go for..." Logan suddenly caught an unprepared Kurt's belt, slid sideways and slid the elf over your hip to throw him down with lightning-quick speed.

The loud 'OUCH!' made all the eyebrows present in the danger room touched the roof.

With a smug smirk, Logan looked up to his other 'pupils'. "Don’t give yer back completely or you can get countered in it, got it?"

Everyone nodded like a well-behaved kindergarten.

Logan sprang to his feet and extended a hand to the elf on the ground. "Ya okay, kid?"

"Yes," Kurt took the hand with a low whimper. "Apparently."

Logan gave a careless nod and shooed him off quickly. "Okay now i want one of the female members for the next move, who's gonna volunteer?"

Jean's feet happily tried to advance toward her insanely hot teacher but It was Scott who caught her wrist and pull her back this time. "What the hell are you doing, Jean? Didn't you see what he just did to Kurt?!?"

Just like last time, all the students stepped back to avoid getting chosen but it was our poor Jade who was too mesmerized by Logan's talents to notice the nod of her friends this time.

A soft smile crossed Logan's face. "I knew you'd step up, Jade."

Totally baffled, Jade looked around. All her friends were chuckling on her now.

"Why the heck didn't you book it, Jadie?!?" Jubilee let a low growl.

"C'mon," Logan snapped his neck with an excited smirk. "We don't have all day."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

With no other option, Jade just exhaled sharply and walked over to her teacher. Logan's intense gaze fixed only on her making her very nervous but she tried to avoid it as much as she could.

"So now we're gonna go fer Tsuri Goshi, also known as lifting hip throw. y'all must learn this one after Uki Goshi."

A heavily nervous Jade took her lips near Logan's ear and whispered softly. "I-Is it like, as totally hurting as the last one, Logan?"

Her words sent a sexy chill down Logan's spine and turned his ever-horny critter's mind toward the thoughts he shouldn't have a goddamned student of his.

**_Wolverine snorts._ **

**_She's yer student, not mine._ **

"Uh-it is, actually," desperately trying to pushing all those naughty thoughts aside Logan turned his head away and mumbled. "But don't worry, I'll take care of ya."

His deep amber gaze mesmerized the young telepath again and she nodded like a damned slave again.

"Okay, so now time for the throw no. 2. As a difference from Uki Goshi, ya need ta lift uke on your back and throw him on the ground like this." he smoothly performed the move on Jade but his hand briskly reached behind her back to prevent it from hitting the ground.

Jade gulped nervously as she found Logan's lips hovering over hers. The time stood still around them as they both realized it and drowned their eyes in each other's.

And now some dumbass played a disgustingly slow and sweet song in the background.

_I could be discontent_

_And chase the rainbows end_

_I might win much more but lose all that is mine_

_I could be a lot_

_But I know I'm not_

_I'm content just with the riches that you bring_

_I might shoot to win_

_And commit the sin_

_Wanting more than I've already got_

Peter used his super speed and reached the couple on the ground. His nose scrunched up when he found Jade inhaling the breath Logan's cigar loving lungs were releasing. His loud snap tried to break the chat of eyes but when that didn't work, he pulled the whistle Logan had in his back pocket and came back to his spot (Maybe to let the couple finish the second half of the prelude).

_I could runaway_

_But I'd rather stay_

_In the warmth of your smile lighting up my day_

_The one that makes me say_

_'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened_

_To me or my world_

_You're the best thing that ever happened_

_So don't go away_

Completely forgetting their surroundings, the couple kept gazing into each other's eyes until Peter used the goddamned whistle. As the magical moment was broken by the sharp noise, both Jade and Logan cleared their throats and hastily jumped back to their feet.

Logan tried to come back to his training. "So-um-as y'all saw, It is easier ta grab uke’s belt over the top in this one, stretchin' your right hand over his left shoulder. These both moves give y'all a upper hand on the shitheads who use their strength before their brains. Now c'mon, let's try these things in pairs."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"How's the neck now?" Logan asked with a mischievous smirk, staring out of his window. The view of the beautiful lawn was destroyed by those little devils running here and there.

Jade entered the room, massaging the nape of her neck. "Jubes was like, only an inch away from giving it a sprain before you stopped her so, yeah, I can say it's not that bad. By the way, those Japanese moves were totally wicked, where did you learn 'em?"

Logan turned around and smirked again, raking her eyes over the doll-like figure. "Don't know. Didn't even know they were Japanese until I fought a Japanese bub in a cage match last year. He recognized 'em and told me about 'em over a drink later and to his and my own surprise, I even know Japanese."

"Wow," a clear shock on Jade's face. "Looks like you've spent a long time of your life in Japan.

"Maybe." he shrugged. "That's one of the few things I wanna regain. That's why we're here, right? By the way, do you think ya can manage the first session with all that exhaustion on yer face?"

Jade gave a pursed smile. "Don't worry, I'll survive."

Logan chuckled and came back to his bed before flopping down. "Ready whenever you are."

Jade gave another quick nod and walked up to him. She took the spot next to him and brought her fingers up to place on his temples. "Ok so let's get started. Just look into my eyes and try to relax. Tingles are totally normal but if you feel any kinda headache, just let me know and..." her tone abruptly turned serious. "Look I won't lie to you, Logan. I'm not very good at this thing. Sometimes...things are too overwhelming to absorb and...i get stuck among them. I always try to like, avoid all that stuff but...if things turned totally messy...just pull me out, okay?"

"Don't worry, Jade," Logan squeezed her shoulders gently and gave a comforting nod. "I'll take care of both of us."

Exhaling deeply, Jade nodded back and bored her eyes into Logan's to begin the process. Logan's body suddenly tensed as he felt a bright point of light enter his mind but relaxed a little bit when he heard Jade's mental echo.

_"Don't be afraid of the light, Logan. It's my power roaming the dark corners of your brain."_

The connection suddenly broke as the first memory Jade saw caused her to pull her fingers back with a slightly guilty look on her face.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

"U-Uhm sorry, Logan but actually.." the girl blushed furiously as she rubbed her right temple. "A-Actually i just saw an image of...your private moments with a stripper."

**_Wolverine gave himself a face-palm._ **

**_There goes our 'good guy' image._ **

Logan wiped all that paleness off his heavily embarrassed face and cleared his throat. "U-Uhm...j-just try to avoid all that stuff, okay?"

A deeply ashamed Jade nodded and tried to forget the strangely angering picture of Logan fucking that redhead from behind and tried to connect to his brain again.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Jade's mental gaze now began to dig out all the memories buried in the various corners of Logan's mind.

_Memories...memories everywhere...his travels...his matches...his brawls...his deep search for his lost past..._

Everything started flashing before her like hypnotic visions. In spite of trying hard to avoid all the *ahem-ahem* moments, she still had to read the long list of all the women that'd come into Logan's life in the past two years.

_Barflies...strippers...hookers...rich wives...pole dancers...bartenders...and hold on a second, why is that tiny dude filming Logan's private moments with that blonde?_

_Does that mean...Logan was a...?_

_SHIT! Stop peeking into all that stuff, Jade!_

She tried to push them all aside. When she probed a litter deeper, she drowned into the violent whirl of memories going backwards. Her mind reversed the order and tried to understand them.

_Logan meeting a young mutant named Angela...Angela giving Logan an address...Logan standing before a totally hideous man with no mouth...and finally, a strange guy in red costume killing the mouthless man..._

Everything was going under control so far so Jade decided to go a little bit further and saw some familiar faces.

_Jean, Scott and Kurt meeting an escaping Logan...Jean trying to calm Logan down...Logan escaping an old facility..._

Jade could go any more deeper, but felt a strong block around some suppressed remembrances. She knew what it was, an implanted obstruction. Professor had told them all about it in his class. She decided to use professor's trick to break it. When she tried to probe, she felt Logan's body tense a bit.

_"Just relax Logan, I'm not gonna hurt you."_

When the feral man's body relaxed again. She concentrated on the lock deeply and tried to break it with all her mental might. After a long struggling minute, the resistance finally weakened and the door eventually opened for Jade's exploration but as it did, a large burst of raging memories washed over her. Hundreds of images of Logan's dark past mixed with implanted ones began overwhelming her mind furiously.

_Rage...Metal...Violence...Hurt...Kill...start the bonding process! **Nooo!** You're my country's perfect weapon. **Urghhh!** The weapon's getting out of control again, sir! **Grrrrrr!** Bring him to the table! **Arghhhh!** Cut his head open! **ARGHHHH!**...Cut...Pain...Blood...Slash...Agony..._

Her brain was now feeling every single excruciating bit of all the physical and mental torture Logan-no! **_Wolverine_** had endured in that lab.

_Strap him! **D-Don't touch me!** Drown that animal into the icy water! **P-Please, stop!** Give him electric shocks! **N-NO! Let me go!** Now suffer, you filthy animal! **P-Please, it hurts!**_

The tears of **_his_** agony began to stream down her cheeks.

_**A-AHHHH! C-CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE...** _

"J-Jade? You're okay?!?"

**_S-S-STOP! P-PLEASE...J-J-JUST STOP...._ **

"Can you hear me, Jade? Open your eyes darlin'!"

**_V-Victor...._ **

"JADE! COME BACK TO ME!"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Jade snapped open her eyes with a loud gasp and retreated in great horror. "D-Don't touch me! S-Stay away from me, you monsters!" her dilated pupils bouncing on the white screen and hands waving in the air, as if fighting some invisible enemy. Her mind was still fighting the most horrific memories she'd ever absorbed.

Totally dumbstruck, Logan extended his hands to touch her shoulders, but Jade shoved his help away. "N-NO! Don't touch me! It hurts!"

"Just listen to m-"

"S-Stay away! J-Just stay away!"

"Jade, baby..." with no other option, Logan stubbornly wrapped his arms around Jade's retreating frame and pulled her onto his lap for a comforting hug.

Jade struggled against the warm embrace hard. "N-NO! Please! D-Don't touch-"

"Shhh..." Logan began to stroke her back gently. "Just calm down, darlin'..."

Her struggles gradually faded when she realized she was out of Logan's brain now and it was Logan himself who was trying to calm her down. "L-Logan? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me baby..."

"Logan!" she suddenly wrapped her arms around his back and started sobbing softly. "L-Logan, those people, t-they-"

"Shhh...don't say anything.." he tightened his arms around her and kissed her hair as his hands instinctively reached up and wiped her tears. "Don't try to remember any of those things. I can guess it's somethin' really bad."

Logan's serene voice, careful touch and strangely soothing scent helped Jade relax a bit. After her father's death, it was the first time that a man had embraced her so intimately, but it was so much different than that fatherly touch. It was rough, stubborn and very _manly_. She buried her nose into Logan's clothed chest and took more of his musky smell in, her trembling lips brushing the woollen fabric in the process. Her trembling fingers roaming his covered back slowly. She finally stopped crying and rested her head on Logan's steadily beating heart before closing her eyes, trying to forget all the dark moments of Logan's past she'd just absorbed.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

**You're the Best Thing, what a great song by The Style Council...**

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Glossary of Eighties Terms**

**Bodacious- attractive and sexy**

**Book it- To run and get away from a scene**

**Wicked- super cool**

**Next time:- Logan gets a new friend ;-}** **Now please please PLEASEEE keep sending your lovely comments, people, I'm waiting hard :D!**


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets a new friend ;-}

"Jade!"

The warm embrace Jade was comfortably lost in was broken by her twin's loud screech from the door.

Jubilee rushed and threw an angry finger at her new teacher. "You! Get away from my sis, you weirdo!"

Logan could hear the crowd whispering gossips outside his ajar door. With a low growl he did as Jubilee said to let the elder sibling check on her younger on.

Jubilee hastily wrapped her protective arms around her slightly trembling sister. "You're okay, Jadie?" when the younger sister nodded shakily, Jubilee glared back at the feral man.

"What the hell were doing with my sis, huh?!" her bitter accusation caused Jade to pull back with narrowed eyes. "I just heard her scream! She was telling you to stay away from her. Were you like, trying to take advantage of he-"

"C-Cool out, Jubes," Jade defended her new teacher before he could himself. "Nothing like that's happened here. I was totally overwhelmed by our first session and Logan was just trying to comfort m-"

"Your first session?" Jubilee's eyebrows drew close together. "Your first session of what?"

Jade's face paled. "O-Our first session..." she looked back to Logan nervously and stuttered. "A-Actually, Jubes...Logan needs me to...i-i mean, I was just reading...his memories." she let the truth out hesitantly.

"You were WHAT?!" Jubilee gave a super shocked face. "Have you forgotten what happened last time, sis? You were in a week-long coma for god's sake! How could you be like, so careless about this and you," her glare returned to the feral dude.

"You almost got her killed today!"

"Look, chatterbox," now Logan also had a tightened jaw. "My reason fer comin' here and toleratin' all you teens was based on a deal with Chuck that one of his telepaths would help me with my lost past and-"

"And what?" Jubilee was even more furious now. "Haven't anyone told you Jade can't read anyone's brain? She has to suffer their traumatized past every time! Why the heck did you let her go into that dark cave and-"

"Oh c'mon, Jubes!" Jade shot of the protective nest of her twin's arms and crossed her arms with a stiff look. "I'm not like, five anymore, okay? I know you're my sister and care about my well-being but I totally know what I'm doing. You remember last time but can't you see I'm perfectly fine this time? It means that I'm finally learning to gain some control over my telepathic mutation! Isn't it totally awesome?"

Jubilee exhale sharply before sending both Jade and Logan a couple of more furious scowls. "Alright then, if you think you're like, all mature and capable of taking care of yourself on your own now, maybe I should just leave you two alone and resume your little session!" with that the elder twin stormed out of Logan's room.

Logan looked back to Jade and sighed. "It's all my fault.

Jade shook her head. "No, it's not. And don't worry, I know how to patch it up with my sista."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"I know you're totally angry with me," Jubilee hardened her face even more as her sister approached her and sat down next to her. "But are you angry with this lovely Triple Chocolate Cupcake, too?"

Okay now that piece of chocolaty goodness was Jubilee's weak bone. The heavenly smell tingled her nostrils and forced her to give its beauty a quick glance but when she caught the knowing smile on her sister's face, she quickly wiped the busted look off her face and stiffened it again.

"Oh c'mon, sista," Jade put the cupcake aside with a soft sigh. "You know how important this is to me, right? I'm finally learning to control the power I've been totally afraid of since childhood. And Logan is the perfect table I can do all my experiments on because his healing factor will always take care of all the damage caused by my mental prodding."

Jubilee glowered at her sister." But couldn't you have told me all this stuff before? Do you know how insulted I felt in front of that outsider when you scolded me like a frikkin' five? That was a huge dis." she faced away from Jade and growled.

"As far as I remember, we'd promised each other that we would never hide anything from each other."

Jade hastily wrapped her arms around her sister's neck affectionately and gave a puppy dog face. "I'm so sorry if i hurt your feelings anyway, sis. I know my badass sister has always taken care of me like a mother hen after mom and dad's deaths. I didn't tell you about my sessions with Logan because I knew you'd get worried again and kirk out like you just did back there. But I promise you, I promise you that I will never ever hide anything from you again."

"Nah, that simple line won't work this time." Jubilee stealthily looked here and there before raising her pinky with a mischievous smile. "You gotta make a pinky promise."

"Really, Jubes?" Jade laughed. "Are we like, five again?"

"For today, yes, we are!" Jubilee grinned.

Jade grinned back and stood her left pinky up. "Okay. I pinky promise."

And then the twins entwined their pinkies and recited the sacred vow.

_"Pinky, pinky bow-bell,_

_Whoever tells a lie_

_Will sink down to the bad place_

_And never rise up again"_

"Okay so can I take a bite of that cupcake?"

"Forget it little sista, it's only mine!"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"I'm sorry, babe."

Logan whispered softly, looking at Jade's peacefully slumbering frame. He hadn't seen her since afternoon and needed to make sure she was okay. Her careless yearner position, Her raven strands messed up by the sleep, her calmly rising and falling chest and slightly parted lips revealed she was in a deep sleep she definitely needed after all the mind-exhausting stuff she'd absorbed from him.

He couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing. If he hadn't forced Xavier to tell her to help him, she didn't have to face all that shit. He was going to forbid her for the next session.

On the other hand, Logan almost had a heart attack when he found her sister's face covered in the same greeny shit she was rummaging through the fridge with in the morning.

All hail the Gremlin Queen!

His gaze came back to his doll. In spite of knowing that she needed some undisturbed rest, Wolverine was thrashing inside his mind, screaming at him to slam the door open and check on their slumbering Mate. Like a puppet on string, his feet unconsciously walked up to the door and prodded out a claw to work the lock. He quietly snuck in and approached Jade's bed. A relieved smile touched his face when his eyes ran over her beautiful body so closely.

Like most of red blooded men in the world, he usually preferred the tanned blondes with heavy assets but there was something about this pale brown Asian beauty that made his fingers ache to hold her body and mark every inch of it with his scent and seed. He also knew that thinking something like that about a teenager/his student was wrong on every possible level but Wolverine, who had already seen a potential Mate in this young female wasn't ready to listen.

**_Wolverine growls._ **

**_Believe it or not, but ya also wanna mate with her as much as i want!_ **

Unconsciously agreeing with his animal, Logan raked his eyes over Jade's body again. His fingers mindlessly reached over and tucked a strand behind her ear. His forefinger then reached over to trace down her cheeks gently. God, her skin was so soft! His finger glided over the smooth surface like a hot knife did on butter. It now turned left to trace her lips. Before he could even realize what he was doing, Jade's eyes jerked open. She almost shouted in mild horror when she saw a dark silhouette hovering over her but Logan clamped his hand over her mouth rapidly.

"Shh! It's me!"

"Wogan?" she mumbled against his palm with strait eyes. "Wat da ell a u doin ere?!"

"What?"

Jade rolled her eyes and pointed her index finger at the clamp. "Oh sorry!" he pulled his hand back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she gritted through her clenched teeth. "And...how the hell did you even get in here?"

Logan had a busted thief's face at the moment. He quickly thought of an excuse. "U-Uh I was...actually i am...actually the door of yer room...i-i was-"

"You know what," Jade cut the stammer off, looking at her sister groggily rubbing her eye mask. "Let's rap outside or we're gonna face my sister's hulky fury for breaking her beauty sleep."

"Okay."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"So, again," Jade took another warm sip from her mug of hot chocolate. She always needed one whenever her slumber was disturbed. "What were you doing in our room at one frickin' am in the morning, Mr. Logan?"

Logan swallowed a warm sup from his offered mug and tried to complete his interrupted excuse. "Well, I found the door of yer room left open so I just went in to check on ya if you're okay or not." this was perhaps, Logan's first lie of this known life.

"Oh..." Jade believed him without another question and smiled softly. "Thanks for your genuine concern Logan, but I'm totally fine now."

"I can see that." Logan smiled back before abruptly turning serious. "By the way, I was thinkin' about cancelin' our sessions."

Jade's eyebrows drew close immediately. "But Why?"

"Ya know why," Logan sighed and put his mug aside, remembering yesterday's incident. "After whatever happened yesterday, I really don't wanna-"

"Oh c'mon, Logan..." Jade threw her head back with a loud groan. "At least you don't try to treat me like a damn porcelain doll, okay? I can understand Jubilee's overreaction but now you, too? Why don't y'all understand these sessions are gonna help me control my own fear I have against my power?"

Logan smirked at the growl. "Sorry for _my_ overreaction. I just thought ya would want to step back yourself."

"No, I ain't stepping back this time." Jade shook her head determinedly. "I'm sick and tired of being afraid of my unique ability. I wanna learn how to control it and I want _your_ help in that, Logan."

Logan smiled genuinely and picked up the hot liquid again. "Ya always have me on yer plate, darlin'. By the way..." he hesitated before his next question. He wasn't sure if he would get an answer or not.

"Would ya like ta tell me about what ya saw in my memories that scared you so much?"

Jade internally shuddered as she heard the question. Logan wanted to know about all those horrific memories. Remembering all those dark visions was going to haunt her mind again, but since she'd decided to continue their sessions, she couldn't say no now.

Jade took in a large gulp before responding without trying to sugarcoat things. "I saw all the physical and mental torture Wolverine'd endured in the lab where he'd gotten his blades, Logan."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"T-Torture?" Logan's eyes widened in slight shock and disbelief. "What do ya mean by torture, Jade? And what do you mean by Wolverine had endured all that? It was _me_ who'll have suffered all that shit, right?"

"No, it wasn't you, Logan." Jade said certainly. "In that lab, you were just Wolverine, not Logan. Those people wanted to keep you in your animalistic state all the time so they could use you as a fierce but mindless weapon of theirs whenever they wanted."

"What?" the whole new piece of information was stunning to Logan's ears.

"Yeah." Jade nodded. "And you'd be surprised to know that your animal spirit- Wolverine, it has an appearance of his own. In that appearance, you have amber eyes, sharp canines and pointed ears."

Logan almost laughed this time. "I'm sorry Jade, but are ya serious? I mean, do I really look like real-life Dracula when I'm the great Wolverine?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." Jade sighed and put her mug aside. "But that's the truth, Logan. Wolverine is you animal spirit and it wants you to remember it completely. That's why it helped me regain those memories."

"And what exactly did ya see in 'em all?" Logan asked through his narrowed gaze.

"I saw..." Jade let out a shuddering exhale before resuming. "I saw Wolverine chained in the cell of a lab. They treated it like a dumb pet all the time. And whenever it got out of control, they would punish it horrifically. Their head, a military guy named Stryker was the one who put covered your entire bone structure with a strange metal and changed your bone claws into those blades."

_Stryker?!_

The name hit Logan like a ton of bricks.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Stryker..." Logan looked to Jade in shock. "I know this name. I don't remember the face, but this name has always been echoing in my mind since I escaped that lab. After running from the facility, I'd been looking for my identity for months and one day I met another escapee of his, a girl named Angela. She told me about an island where Stryker was preparing another perfect weapon named Weapon- XI. I reached there and freed all the locked up mutants but before I could get my claws into that fuckin' flatscan, I had to-"

"Face a mouthless man a strange dude in red costume killed before you could." Jade smiled softly. "I saw them, too."

"Yeah, that one." Logan nodded. "Angela had told me about the guy being used as the lab rat- Wade Wilson. After the mouthless experiment's death, I reached Stryker's underground lab but he was nowhere to be found."

"That hoser, he's the one who's responsible for your memory loss, Logan. He often..." she momentarily paused, remembering the most agonizing vision.

"He often planted brainwashing images and visions of war and violence in your brain and since sedatives left no effect on you, he just...cut your head open and did whatever he wanted to do to you. A-And whenever he's really angry at your violent behavior, he just ordered his men to...drown you into icy water and electrocute you until you're unconscious."

A couple of tears sprang out of her eyes. "How could anyone...be so ruthless, Logan? You were a human for god's sake! How could they..."

Jade, baby..." Logan wrapped his arms around her. Jade absentmindedly buried her face in his clothed chest. "Forget about 'em, darlin'. They thought they could control me but it was a foolish mistake of theirs. By the way, is that all ya found out in the first proddin'?"

"No, actually." Jade slowly pulled back, wiping her tears. "When I falling weak continuously and I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Wolverine whispered a name right before you pulled me back."

"A name?"

"Yeah, it was Victor."

_Victor..._

The name sent a sharp tingle through his brain.

"I think...I know this name, too." Logan had a distant look on his face. "It never echoed in my mind like Stryker did, but I think I know this one deeply."

Jade rubbed her chin. "I think Wolverine was giving us a hint about this man. Maybe this Victor dude has a huge role in your past. I'm definitely gonna focus on trying to find his identity next time."

Logan gave a grateful nod. "I'm not used to say this much, but thanks fer everything you've taken out of my brain and told me, Jade. Now I at least know that there's someone named Victor out there who knows me."

"You're totally welcome, but..." Jade smiled brightly. "Except for that someone, we're also your family now."

"Ya guys are?" Logan gave a playful brow.

"Yep." she nodded excitedly. "This school is a family for all of us mutants and you're also a part of it now."

Logan smirked at her innocent answer. "And what am I in this family? Uncle Logan?"

Her cute nose scrunched up. "Well that would sound totally awkward to all your fangirls in the school."

Logan chuckled. "Okay so let's just be...friends, alright?"

He was surprised at his own suggestion.

He just banged broads, not chooses a goddamn friend outta 'em!

"Friends?" she contemplated over the word. "Hmmm. I think it's a great idea. C'mon," smiling broadly, she extended her fist. "Let's be spanglers. Hello, I'm Jade."

Logan laughed. "What's this?"

Jade grinned. "No simple handshakes for a diesel friend like ya. We need a greeting both I and your 'rough-and-tough' persona are gonna approve. So how about a fist-bump?" and with that she abruptly grabbed Logan's hand, folded his fingers and bumped her fist into Logan's.

"OUCH!" Jade pulled back her hand with a sharp whimper and started jerking it vigorously. "Those metal knuckles hurt like hell, dude!"

Logan laughed loudly. "What else had ya expected?"

Jade also joined the laugh after a whining moment. She suddenly had a mischievous smile om her lips this time. "By the way Victor isn't the only thing I've taken out of your past, Mr. Logan."

Smiling wickedly, she slowly took her lips very close to Logan's ear. Logan had no idea what she had in her mind but it caused him to swallow hard at the intimacy between their faces.

"I didn't wanna see it, but the overwhelming flow of your memories forced me to watch the huge list of all the women that have come into your life so far." she whispered in his ear before pulling back with a wide grin. "From all those fine colds to your golden 'porn career', I've seen that all."

**_Wolverine's jaw tastes the floor._ **

**_"HOLY-we-are-officially-screwed-SHIT!"_ **

Logan unsuccessfully tried to wipe the busted look off his face. "U-Uhm...y-ya saw that all?"

"Yep." Jade grinned again. "But don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this."

"Can I trust ya?" Logan raised a playful brow.

"Yes , you can." Jade gave an assuring smile. "Because we're friends now, right?"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

**Note:- Wolverine's animalistic appearance is my own imagination. He's been shown with fang-like canines in the comics but amber eyes and pointed ears are just fictional.**

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Glossary of Eighties Terms**

**Cold- A very bad fine sexy woman.**

**Cool out- Calm down**

**Diesel- Cool, awesome, radical, basically something very good**

**Dis- Disrespect, insult**

**Hoser- Jerk**

**Kirk Out- To really freak out, get super angry or crazy about something.**

**Rap- talk**

**Spangler- friend, bud.**

**Please please PLEASEEE COMMENT :D!**


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade reads Logan's memories and finds out about Victor's identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya peeps, here's your sixth chap with tons of fluff and a little bit of serious stuff between our Beauty and the Beast but before that- Since DOFP and Deadpool-2 have done some major changes in X-Timeline, I've described Victor Creed and Kayla Silverfox's presences in Logan's life from my point of view in this chapter so please, don't be confused about it ;-}
> 
> And yes, Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus is going to enter the story from this chapter and for those who don't know, Piotr is an amazing painter and sketch artist in comics :-}

"Hey, Piotr!"

The tall Russian boy spun around to respond to the call. Jade hastily approached him with a panting smirk.

"You're the new kid, right?"

The pre-teenager hesitantly lowered his head and muttered in his thick Russian accent. "Yes."

"Welcome to the school." Jade smiled widely. "So, made some new friends yet?"

Piotr pursed his lips and shook his head sadly. "The children of my age think I'm too big and tall to play with them."

Well, Jade could understand kids' point of view. The pre-teen was already 5'6'' among those Hobbits.

"Aww don't be so sad, they'll all get totally used to your height soon." Jade quickly offered her hand with a wide smile. "By the way I'm Jade. Will you be _my_ friend?"

Piotr shyly shook the girl's hand with his. "Yes."

"Cool." Jade grinned. "By the way I've heard you're an awesome sketch artist, is that true?"

When the kid nodded excitedly, Jade asked softly. "Will you like, make a sketch for me?"

Piotr nodded softly. "Yeah, sure."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Yello, professor Logan!"

Logan's deep cogitation was broken by Jade's sweet voice. He hastily pulled the half-finished cigar out of his mouth and crushed it out, jabbing it brutally against the step he was sitting on brutally before putting it back into his pocket.

"You don't like, need to pretend to be 'smoke free' around me, Logan." smirking, Jade walked up to him and sat next to him before signaling him to fist-bump. "I know how much your lungs love those Cuban sticks."

Slightly embarrassed, Logan awkwardly let his fist greet the girl's. "Old habit, darlin'."

Jade grinned. "It's okay. By the way I've got something for you."

**_Wolverine leers at Jade's body._ **

**_Please let it be ya, in yer birthday suit, on our bed._ **

"Uh-What is it?" Logan vigorously shook his head to get it out of Wolverine's hairy ass and took the offered paper from her to run his narrowed eyes over it. It was a drawing of some dangerous looking bastard with the 'I-am-the-biggest-asshole-of-the-world' face. The image instantly sent a tingle through his brain. He didn't why, but he was sure he'd seen this fucker somewhere before.

Logan looked back to Jade confusedly. "Whose sketch is this?"

Jade dropped the bombshell. "William Stryker's."

"What?!" completely flabbergasted, Logan snapped his head back to Jade. "Where did ya get-"

Jade smiled. "I remembered his face and told a little bud of mine to draw it on a paper for me."

"But why?"

"So you can at least recognize this son of a betty and kick his butt if he ever comes across you in the future again." said Jade, looking at the manipulative jerk in the sketch hatefully.

The unselfishly helping act overwhelmed Logan completely. "That's...that's really so sweet of ya, darlin'." one of his arms unconsciously wrapped around the girl's shoulders as he lips absentmindedly kissed her cheek.

A strong shiver ran down Jade's spine when she felt the unexpected surprise on her cheek. The Warm and wet touch on the smooth surface felt strangely good. She was suddenly surprised and embarrassed at the time. Maybe because she'd never been kissed anyone else but her parents and Jubilee before.

Spending your teenage in a school-cum-hostel full of telepathic teachers does that for you.

Logan tries to make the kiss look like a totally chaste one but for some strange reason, his lips stayed on the buttery soft skin much longer than he'd wanted and when he pulled back, he had the face of a meek pimple-faced teen who'd just kissed his crush.

"Ok wow," Jade let out a shy laugh. "That was something...totally unexpected."

"We're friends, right?" he tried to justify Wolverine's action. "Aren't friends...allowed ta do that ta each other?"

Jade quickly nodded. "Cheeuh! And don't worry, I'm not angry. I was just a little bit...surprised, that's it. By the way now I gotta bounce for my next class, I'll see you in the evening for our session, okay?"

Logan still had that stupid expression on his face. "Okay."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"So," Jade placed her fingers against Logan's temples. "Are you ready?"

Logan connected his gaze to Jade's and smirked. "Yeah."

In a blink of an eye, Jade was inside Logan's brain again. Not repeating her previous mistake, she tried to avoid all the dark visions she'd seen last time and keep digging deeper and deeper and soon Wolverine's voice echoed loudly.

**_Mate..._ **

**_This way..._ **

The 'M' word narrowed Jade's eyes, but she didn't have time to ask the critter what it meant. She just kept following Wolverine's voice until she found herself standing before a restricted entrance.

The implanted block was the proof that there was something related to Logan's past behind this it. Collecting every single bit of her mental strength, she concentrated on the lock to break it. This obstruction was much more stronger than the last one, but she used every trick she'd learnt from the greatest telepath of the world on it and finally after a long struggling minute, the door slowly opened and she found herself surrounded by some shockingly interesting visions connected to their beloved principal, Charles Xavier. She arranged the visions in the chronological order to understand them.

_Logan arriving at the ruined X-Mansion in 1973...Logan meeting professor McCoy and an alcoholic and HAIRY Charles Xavier...the trio and her buddy, Peter Maximoff busting that Magneto dude out of prison...the quartet stopping Ms. Raven Darkholme from killing a midget named Bolliver Trask...Logan facing Magneto in Washington DC...Logan being thrown into Potomac River and finally, Logan being taken out of the river by William Stryker..._

_After absorbing this val_ uable part of Logan's past, she advanced toward her main focus, the man named Victor. Wolverine's voice resounded.

**_This way..._ **

**_Follow me, Mate..._ **

Wolverine took her to another dark door. She used the same trick that worked on the last block and the door finally opened and she was overwhelmed by the memories of this mysterious name, _Victor_.

_Logan and Victor fighting in the Vietnam War...the brothers 'enjoying' their Capital Punishment...William Stryker rescuing them from the prison...Logan and Victor joining the Weapon-X program...Logan meeting another team member, Kayla...Logan and Kayla spending time together...Logan making love to Kayla..._

For some strange reason, the vision of Kayla in Logan's arms distracted Jade a little bit. Seeing them together like this caused a strange feeling like jealousy to erupt insider her.

 _"Don't lose your focus, Jadie, just come back to the track!"_ she scolded herself mentally and tried to focus on her little research.

_Kayla telling Logan the story of Wolverine...Victor scolding Logan to get distracted from their mission after that girl...Logan finding Kayla dead in their room with Victor's dogtags in her hand...Logan blaming Victor for his lover's death...Victor denying the allegations...Logan fighting Victor...Logan quitting the program...Victor screaming at a leaving Logan..._

_"We could never be done, Jimmy! We're brothers, and brothers protect each other, not leave each other alone! Jimmy! JIMMY!"_

"Jade! Come back to me darlin'!"

Jade was abruptly pulled back to the real world by Logan's worried tone. She jerked her eyes open with a loud gasp and looked around, baffled. "W-What happened?"

"I don't know," Logan hastily cupped her cheeks and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I just saw you cry and thought maybe you're in pain."

"No...i wasn't in pain, actually...I just...felt someone's pain."

"Whose?"

She sniffled and looked back into Logan's eyes. "I'll tell you, but I need to tell my friend to prepare another sketch first."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"His name is Victor, Victor Creed."

Jade spoke softly as she handed Logan Victor's sketch. "And he's your elder brother."

Totally shocked, Logan jerked his head up. "What the..."

Jade gave a pursed nod. "You guys were in the army. The last fight you two were in was the American War. You were sentenced for decapitating a senior officer— your sentence was carried out by a firing squad at 1000 hours by the way— and then William Stryker got you two out so you could join his Weapon-X program. You met another mutant named Kayla there." a fine line of bitter hostility crossed Jade's face when she mentioned the name. "You guys fell for each other soon. But Victor wasn't apparently happy with your relationship and soon...you found Kayla dead with Victor's dogtags in her hand."

"What the fuck?!" Logan was all furious at once. He looked down at the sketch wrathfully. "This asshole killed my-"

"That was just a totally angry assumption of yours, Logan." Jade cut him off with a valid point. "That was never proved, because you never gave Victor a change to prove his innocence. You just held him guilty and quit both your brother and the program. You guys never saw each other after that."

It took Logan a long minute to comprehend whatever Jade just said. His eyes were fixed on the face with those deep amber eyes and muttonchops similar to his the whole time. "Do you think...that he didn't do it?"

With a deep sigh, Jade placed her hand on Logan's and squeezed gently. "Look I don't know what happened with Kayla, but I honestly think Victor didn't do it, because I've felt his pain he felt when you stuck your girlfriend's murder on his head and decided to leave him. It was almost a betrayal to him. Besides, no matter how much siblings fight, they just wanna see each other happy in the end." a soft smile touched her lips as she thought about her slightly crazy but very sweet sister. "You know, Jubes and I were always fighting when we were small but...after our parents' death, Jubilee suddenly became all mature and protective toward me. From our lives on the road to the this place, she'd always tried to save me from all the troubles and bad guys out there and just wants my well-being every day. That's why I really think you should at least give your brother a chance."

"But where will I find him?"

"Well, Professor Xavier's Cerebro can help you about that."

"Cerebro?"

"Yep. It's a totally wicked machine he locates all the mutants all over the world. By the way," Jade had a mischievous smile this time. "I saw our beloved Professor-X's presence in your lost memories, too."

"What?"

"Yep." she nodded excitedly. "But you better ask him about it, I'm sure he'd happily tell you about that part."

"Okay." Logan smiled gratefully. "Thanks fer everythin'."

"Hey," Jade gave a playful warning. "There's no sorry and no thank you in friendship, Mister."

"Oh gawd," Logan chuckled. "I'm sure ya have stolen that shitty quote from some shitty movie."

Jade grinned. "Nope, but I'm sure someone's gonna use it in a movie soon."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

**"There's no sorry and no thank you in friendship." is a very famous quote from my all-time favourite Bollywood movie- Maine Pyar Kiya :p**

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Glossary of Eighties Terms**

**Betty- Bitch**

**Bud- A friend**

**Cheeuh- Yes, of course.**

**Bounce- get out of here, leave**

**Yello- A very 80's way of saying hello.**

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Now, if you liked it, please leave a comment :-}!**


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous, jealous, jealous....

"So now we're gonna play Blindfold, okay? Grace, cover my eyes!"

Logan couldn't help but smirk at the amusing sight. Seeing Jade play with those little trolls seemed more entertaining than doing anything else at the moment. Her eyes were blindfolded by one of them so now her hands groping in the air, trying to catch them by following her ears. Logan's feet unconsciously advanced toward them.

All the kids fled the ground as they saw the scary feral approaching them. Jade heard his footsteps and instinctively stepped toward him. All the children giggled loudly when she mistakenly grabbed Logan's hand with a triumphant grin. "Gotcha!"

She hastily yanked the fold off but to her surprise and slight embarrassment, her little catch was actually the tall feral dude every kid of the planet was scared of. She released his hand immediately. "Logan? What are you doing here?"

Logan cleared his throat and quickly ran his brain's horses. "Uh-i was just...i was just passin' by and ya suddenly caught my hand so..."

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Jade apologized for her silly mistake. "I just get like, totally distracted when I'm playing with my little buddies."

"I can see that." Logan smirked with a scrunched up nose. "Ya like kids a lot, right?"

Jade nodded happily. "We live in a school, right? The place is full of them and they're all so adorable. Where were you going by the way? Ain't you gonna be here for the pool party?"

Logan shoved his hands into his pockets and shook his head. "Nah, I'd like ta avoid all that noise and yappin', darlin'."

"Oh." Jade's face fell. "It's okay if you don't want to. So where are you going then?"

"I'm just sick and tired of eatin' that plain crap of the cafeteria. Since today's Sunday, so I was just goin' out ta find some corner that serves a good tray in the morning."

"Oh I know one." Jade said excitedly. "Go to Wendy's around the corner. I, Jubes and our friends often go there. Their breaded chicken fillet sandwich is bombdigity!"

A great idea brightened his brain. "Would ya show me?"

Jade hesitated slightly, but then nodded. "Uh-okay."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Ya were right, darlin'." Logan muttered around large mouthful. "This shit is really good."

Jade chuckled in the next sip of her hot coffee. "Told ya."

Logan grinned with his last bite. "I think we should come here every Sunday."

"Okay, I'll try. By the way," biting her bottom lip, Jade put her mug down and placed the question that had been revolving around her brain since their last session on the table. "When I was reading your brain that night...Wolverine, he called me something. Would you like, tell me it means?"

"Yeah, sure." Logan picked another sandwich and shoved one-fourth of it into his mouth. "What was it?"

Jade let out a nervous laugh. "He called me...he called me Mate."

Logan choked on the half-chewed bite as he heard the damned word.

**_Wolverine is rolling on the floor laughing._ **

**_Someone got busted!_ **

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Jade tried to leave the chair but Logan stopped her.

"D-Don't worry, I'm fine." coughing loudly, he picked up his mug and swallowed a large gulp of his cooling coffee. "S-So did he really...call you Mate?"

"Uh-yeah," Jade nodded. "Do you know what it means?"

"Well..." Logan cleared his throat and tired to give a reply that wouldn't sound like complete bullshit. "A Mate is actually a feral term for a companion. It could be used for both a friend or a life-partner."

"Oh.." Jade proffered a comprehending nod. "The word actually confused me because..." her tongue hesitated before revealing the truth she didn't tell Logan last time. She didn't want to make him sadder than he already was.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Because what?"

She let out a deep breath and finally unveiled the truth. "Because you called Kayla your Mate, too."

Logan's eyes broadened. "What?"

Jade nodded. "Yes. You guys didn't spend much time together but still, she meant a lot to you." a soft smile crossed her face. "And you'd be surprised to know that it was Kayla who gave you your other name, Wolverine."

"Oh really?" Logan had a curios smile.

"Yep." Jade nodded excitedly. "It actually came out of a folk tale. Would you like to hear it?"

Logan leaned back and crossed his arms with another curious smile. "Yeah, sure."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Jade leaned forward and put her hands on the table. "Ok so listen. I'm gonna tell it in Kayla's words. One night, when you guys heard a wolf howl on a mountain, she told you a legend about wolves that was connected to the Moon. The moon is believed to be lonely because she used to have a lover. His name was Kuekuatsu and they lived in the spirit world together. Every night, they would wander the skies together, but one of the other spirits was jealous. Trickster wanted the Moon for himself. So he told Kuekuatsu that the Moon had asked for flowers; he told him to come to our world and pick her some wild roses. Kuekuatsu took his wolf form and came down, but he didn't know that once you leave the spirit world, you can never go back. And every night, he looks up in the sky and sees the Moon and howls her name, but he can never touch her again."

Jade paused to register Logan's reaction but he was speechless for a long unnerving minute. When he realized that Jade was waiting for a response, he smiled awkwardly. "Wow. Koo-koo-ka-choo got screwed."

Jade's eyes widened in slightly pleasant surprise. "Whoa, that was exactly what you said when Kayla finished her little story."

"Really?"

"Yep. And then she added that Kuekuatsu meant Wolverine, another name for Wolf among the Innu, the Indigenous inhabitants of Canada."

"Wow." Logan had a genuine smile on his lips. "That was...really an interesting story."

Chewing her bottom lip, Jade tucked a strand behind her ear. "I know you must be wondering why I didn't get Kayla's sketch ready along with Victor's. Well, I just thought it would make you feel sad about not being able to remember your time with her. I can still tell my friend to draw it on a paper if you-"

"Nah, it's okay." Logan shook his head. "That time's gone, Jade. There's no use mournin' the loss i don't even remember ta have so just let it go." Jade nodded and come back to her cooling coffee.

"But the way," smirking, Logan leaned forward to change the topic. "What would ya like ta see in your Mate?"

**_Wolverine leers at Jade lustfully._ **

**_Now that's something we both want ta know, doll._ **

Jade laughed lightly. "Well that depends on which type of Mate you are talking about here, a friend...or a boyfriend?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Of course it's about a boyfriend."

Jade flashed a blushing smile. "I don't know, I never thought about all that much. After all, every guy is unique in himself."

"That's true, but still..." he insisted. "What's the first thing that attracts ya about a guy?"

Jade replied after a long contemplated minute. "Look I won't be a hypocrite about this one, the first thing that attracts both me and Jubes about a man is a sturdy, muscular physique. So yeah, like the most of female population of this world, I'd also love to see some meat on my man when I find him."

Logan leaned back and smiled wickedly.

"Some meat on yer man, huh?"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Nothing can be better than a warm Sunday pool party." Jubilee murmured lazily, rubbing a thick blob of Coppertone lotion on her arm.

Kurt crossed his arms behind his head. "Zhis iz zhe biggest advantage of being an X-Man."

Jubilee turned to her sister. "I need a mocktail."

Jade lowered the magazine she was reading and scowled at her sis. "Forget it, Jubes. I'm aint playing your waitress today."

"Hey," Jubilee threw a demanding forefinger at her younger sister. "You borrowed my jeans this morning."

Jade rolled her eyes. "But I'll be paying off that debt in History's test tomorrow so I'm not gonna do anything else for you today."

Jubilee crossed her arms with a soft pout. "You're really so mean, little sis."

Jade gave a larger roll of eyes this time. "Wow, look who's talking."

Jean sighed behind her sunglasses. "They got started again."

Ororo growled at their childish argument. "Shut all that shrieking, drama queens! Someone is trying to...Oh. My. GOD!"

All the girls turned their heads to where the weather witch was gawking. All the lovely jaws touched the floor as the hottest teacher of the planet, professor Logan's chiseled body advanced toward them in nothing but black swimming shorts.

Jean hastily sat up. She raised her sunglasses and set them on top of her hair with a totally impressed expression. "Wow..."

Jubilee's eyes appreciatively scanned every sculpted inch of those thick arms, biceps and abs. "Whoa... Is this dude a stripper in his spare time?"

All the leers being thrown at Logan tightened Jade's jaw for no reason.

From the teachers to students, every female present in the party was literally drooling over their feral heart-throb but unfortunately, the girl Logan was here for, Jade was combusting from pure jealousy—along with every male present in the party.

Scott gritted his teeth. "This man is a pure show-off!"

Logan approached Jade's group. His eyes appreciatively raked over Jade's blue strappy one-piece swimsuit.

**_Wolverine whistles loudly._ **

**_Damn, Mate's increasin' the goddamn Global Warming!_ **

Keeping his lustful gaze fixed on his insanely cute doll, Logan flashed a sexy smile to everyone. "Hello ladies."

Before Jade could scold him for his foolish display, all her friends surrounded Logan like bees and began to shower praises over him. Jade rolled her eyes furiously and looked around. All the balls were on fire right now. She particularly felt bad for the poor Scott who was hurt by Jean's stupid reaction toward Logan's little show. Everybody knew that he had a huge crush on the redhead but could never say anything due to his shy nature. Seeing Jean running after the feral jerk like a bimbette, he stormed back into the mansion without saying anything to anybody. Jade felt really bad for her friend and rushed after him, leaving Logan stuck among his goddamn skeezers.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Scott! SCOTT!" Jade ran after her fuming friend, trying to stop him. "Just listen to me, buddy! Sco-"

"Hey Jade, listen!" Jade spun around only to find Logan chasing after her. "Where the hell are ya goin'?"

Jade locked her arms stiffly. "Why are following me?"

Smirking at the explosive jealousy rolling off of his little doll, Logan approached her lazily. "I just saw ya leavin' the party so-"

"So what?" Jade gritted through her clenched teeth. "You decided to leave your fanflies behind for a minute and jam after your little friend? That's really so schweet of you, Mr. Logan."

Logan smirked again. "Looks like someone's burnin' up with jealousy."

Jade shook her head exasperatedly. "NOBODY is jealous here, okay? And you think this is funny, huh? Whatever just happened is just a joke to you?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "And what just happened exactly?"

Jade let out a sharp exhale. "Scott, that's what happened! You know he likes Jean, right? The poor guy literally adores that girl but is too shy to say it to her face but Jean...she's like, circling you with her damn tongue hanging out these days and it broke his heart today."

Logan tried to justify his actions. "But whatever I just did was not fer Jean or any other girl out there, it was fer-"

Jade cut his off with a raised palm, something that never worked on the badass feral before. "I just don't care who it was for, Logan. The point is, you really disappointed me today."

Logan sighed with an apologetic look and prepared himself to say the three words nobody'd ever heard from his mouth before. "Okay...I'm sorry...for whatever I just did outside."

Jade shook her head. "I don't want your sorry, Logan. If there is anyone you need to say sorry to, it's Scott." with that Jade twirled around to stomp off to her room.

**_Wolverine smacks his forehead._ **

**_Way to go, dumbass, ya screwed everythin' up!_ **

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

**Glossary of Eighties Terms**

**Bimbette- A bimbo**

**Bombdigity- Something really good!**

**Jam- To leave, usually abruptly.**

**schweet- sweet**

**Skeezer- A girl who's all over popular and handsome guys.**

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Like every other FF writer, I also like reviews so please give me some awesome feedback, people :-}!**


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade realizes that she's in love with Logan ;-}

"'Sup, slim?"

Without stopping his hands working on a vintage motorcycle, Scott growled through a stiffened jaw. "What are you doing here?"

Logan ran his impressed gaze around. "Just checkin' out yer collection." leering at the old metal the boy scout was polishing, Logan lazily traced a finger across a shining Honda CM400T. "Ya wanna sell any of this stu-"

Scott halted Logan's little exploration by catching his wrist and pulling it off. "Stay away from it, it belonged to my brother."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Belonged?"

"Yeah," Scott said curtly, picking up a screwdriver from the ground. "He died two years ago. Need any more details?" the last of his sentence was a complete snarl, he hated to talk about Alex's death.

Logan awkwardly closed his mouth and shook his head. He then turned his attention to a beautiful white Suzuki GS1100 E/ES. "So...can I get that one?"

"No, that's mine."

"Okay, so lemme borrow it fer one night?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not interested in giving it to you."

Smirking, Logan shoved his hands into the pockets of his jorts. "Not even fer these?" he bounced his pecs through his wife-beater with the end of his line.

The stupid action stopped Scott's hands. He arched an eyebrow. "What the hell was that?"

Logan smirked at his little success. "Give me one o' yer darlings and I'll help ya grow some muscles on that bag of bones."

Logan's smirk widened when he saw his word melt the teenager's frown. "Oh c'mon shades, just think about it. I'm sure your red-headed babe is gonna love some meat on those thin arms and chest."

Scott give a long thought to the feral asshole's words. "Okay...you can get one, but it's not gonna be either mine or my brother's. You can have this one here, It was my uncle's. He lost his legs in Vietnam War. Just a new headlight and brake calipers, and it'll be ready for a ride."

Logan's eyes widened. "Are ya kiddin'? Ya really gonna let me ride that gorgeous 1960 Harley Davidson FLH?!"

Scott delivered a smirking nod. "Yep. Besides, only that thing can carry your heavy adamantium butt."

Logan grinned widely as he extended his hand. "Fuck yeah, the deal is on, bub!"

Smirking, Scott shook hands with Logan. " You can borrow it whenever you want but please, bring it back in one piece or there'll be hell to pay."

Logan ignored the growl. "Deal."

"So," Scott chewed the inside of his cheeks. "When can we start the training?"

Logan took his eyes off the motorcycle for a second. "Uh-what?"

"The training? When can we begin it?

"Oh yeah, the training...whenever yer free."

"Cool." Scott smiled genuinely this time. "So let's start it from-"

"If you guyz don't mind," Scott's sentence was cut off by a couple friends of his, Kurt and Peter, who teleported among the due out of nowhere. "Can we both also join your training?"

Logan smirked. "So you guys also wanna dazzle yer gals, huh?"

Peter nodded enthusiastically. "Well, yeah. Your little show impressed alotta girls earlier today so we also wanna try our luck."

Logan sighed as he remembered that huge mistake. "But the girl i did all that fer was not impressed at all. In fact, she got mad instead."

Scott smirked. "I don't know what girl you're talking about, but If we can forgive you, I'm sure she can too."

Logan gave a pursed smile. "I hope so."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"I hope so."

Jade turned around and smiled broadly. She couldn't believe Logan had really put all his mega ego aside and apologized to Scott — in his own style, of course. And he did it just to make HER happy. Even that stupid display was just to impress HER, because she'd said she liked muscled dudes. But why did he want to impress her? Was he trying to... Is it...what she is thinking it is?

_My love,_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's bright_

The environment around her suddenly turned slow and silent. A stream of cool breeze slowly started blowing through her hair and the sweet chirp of birds filled the air. The sun became brighter and trees turned greener and just then Lionel Richie and Diana Ross's melodious voices dissolved in the air.

_My first love,_

_You're every breath that I take_

_You're every step I make_

Smiling stupidly, she stepped forward. All the faces around her were grinning like a Cheshire cat at the moment. All the kids playing around her waved to her grinning. Her friends and classmates seemed content. Even the annoying noise of her sister's little fight with Peter sounded melodic at the moment.

_And I_

_(I-I-I-I-I)_

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do_

Thinking about Logan and whatever he just did to patch it up with her made her smile again and again. She had never felt such bliss before. Strangely delighted, she widened her arms and began to spin round and round like a little rejoiced girl. Everything was feeling totally different, totally new now. The world was suddenly a better place she was seeing through Logan's eyes.

The man she was now in love with.

_And your eyes_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_My endless love..._

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

**_His warm lips glided over her smooth skin passionately..._ **

Jade arched her back with another soft moan. The warm droplets of sweat trailing down her temples and wetting her hair. She wanted to open her eyes, but her body opposing her decision. She whipped her head from side to side restlessly.

**_He intertwined his fingers with hers after he set the tip of his painfully hard length against her quivering entrance. He brought his mouth back up and captured her lips with his. She welcomed his impassioned invasion by wrapping his legs and arms around him..._ **

Whimpering inarticulately, Jade rubbed her wetted thighs together. The coiled tension in the pit of her stomach began to drive her slumbering body mad with wanton lust. She needed to relieve herself of this invisible pain. Her hand unconsciously reached down and slipped into her dampened panties.

**_Her eyes widened with a loud gasp as he slid inside her in one fluid motion. Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving ten little half moons on the tanned skin. His hips started moving, his pace slow at first but her encouraging moans vibrating against his mouth spurred him on to move faster..._ **

A silent groan escaped Jade as her totally inexperienced fingers touched her soaking lower lips smeared with her virgin essence. They absentmindedly began to rub them, teasing the small sensitive button sleeping between them along. Thrashing her head from side to side like a fish writhing without water, Jade started playing with herself.

**_Breaking the kiss, they buried their eyes into each other's as he began to thrust into her tight hole with hurried passion. Her inner walls felt like silk around every push, making him growl in heavenly pleasure. His hands began to massage her breasts and tweak those hard taunting nipples. She whimpered and dug her heels into his round ass, pushing him deeper into herself unconsciously..._ **

Jade's fingers were now confidently playing with her core. The coiled tension was at its peak. Gasping breathlessly, she rubbed her swollen clit hard, driving her sleeping senses insane with lechery, but like that wasn't enough, her middle stick mindlessly reached a little lower and tried to enter the extremely small hole she'd never probed before. Before she could stop herself, half of her middle finger was inside her tight orifice teasing her barrier. The whole action action sent her over the edge.

**_They were both close, he could feel it. The speed of his shoves reached an impossible level. Her loud moans and bouncing tits driving his insane, he lowered his mouth and captured a reddened bead between his teeth before starting to lick and suck it hard, making her arch her back again. Her fingers grabbed his hair and held his head close. To make it the best one, he slipped his hand between their sweaty entangled bodies and began to stroke her puffy clitorius, making her howl her crashing release..._ **

**_LOGAN!_** /"LOGAN!"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Jade was jerked awake by her powerful climax. Her scream woke Jubilee up, too. She hastily yanked her eye-mask off and ran her baffled gaze all over Jade's panting profile. "Jade, you're okay?! What happened?"

Totally ashamed of what she'd just done and what she was feeling toward the feral man, Jade turned her reddened face to her sister and unexpectedly burst into tears.

Jubilee panicked and wrapped her arms her younger sibling protectively. "Whoa, Jade! What happened, sweetie?!"

Jade sobbed against her sister's chest. "J-Jubes...i-i..."

"Shhh..." Jubilee stroked her hair gently. "Just calm down and stop crying first, okay?"

It took Jade a long minute to calm down. When the waterworks finally stopped, Jubilee pulled back and wiped the traces of tears off her sister's face. "Now tell me, was it a nightmare?"

Jade shook her head with a soft sniffle. "N-No."

"Then what was it? And...why did you shout that feral's name?"

Jade hid her face in her palms and sighed before dropping the bomb. "I-I...i think...i think I'm in love, Jubes."

Jubilee's jaw hit the bedsheet. "W-What? B-But when, I mean how? I-I mean with WHO?!"

Biting her bottom lip nervously, Jade looked back to her twin. Her silence was her reply. Totally clueless, Jubilee replayed the past ten minutes in her mind and put two and two together.

"L-Logan?! Are you in love with our new PROFESSOR?! Are you kidding me, Jadie?!"

"I know!" Jade groaned hopelessly. "But that's how it is now, okay? It was all...natural!"

"No it's not!" Jubilee almost shouted back. "It..it can't be love, alright? You're just 18 for God's sake! What if it's like, just a crush? Like the one you had on Micheal Jackson till last year?"

Jade shook her head. "No, it's not a crush, Jubes. Because I've never felt for Michael the way I've felt for Logan today. The world like, turned slo-mo when I realized that I was in love with him. The breeze started flowing, the birds started chirping and the sun became brighter. Everything became so...fantabulous when I admitted it to myself. " she looked back to her sister. "Isn't that what happens in movies and books?"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Jade..." Jubilee shook her head hopelessly. "Whatever happens in movies and books is NOT real, stupid."

"But what I feel for Logan IS real!" Jade said stubbornly. "Look I don't how to say this but...i feel so...happy when he's around. I love spending time with him. I'm like, thinking just about him when he's not around. Seeing him smile makes me smile and seeing him sad makes me sad. And seeing him with other girls, it just makes me wanna rip those girls' goddamn eyes out!"

Jubilee had a wrinkled up nose this time. "Okay...maybe you're really, stupidly and miserably in love with the feral dude. But c'mon face it sis, That stud is a goddamn womanizer! His one-night-stands' list is longer than your height." she wrapped a protective arm around her little sibling. "I just don't wanna see my baby girl have her heart broken."

Jade had to admit that her elder sister was brutally sight. She'd seen that list herself.

Chewing her lip again, Jade looked up to her sister. "But what if he also feels the same way about me?"

Jubilee's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Jade sighed and revealed it. "We went out for the breakfast yesterday. He asked me what type of guys I liked there. I simply said I just liked muscular guys so that little exhibition he put in the party, I it was for me. He wanted to woo me yesterday."

"But how are you like, so sure about it?"

"He admitted it before Scott himself."

"Whoa, hold on a second, Logan and Scott are friends now? When the hell did that happen?!"

Jade smiled slightly. "It was also for me. Actually I got pretty angry at his show-off because it had broken Scott's heart. He tried to say sorry, but I told him to apologize to Scott before me so..."

Jubilee still had a disbelieving look. "But what if he's doing all this just to get into your pants? I mean, you're young and beautiful and smart. Sorry to say, Chica, but the men like him see their next prey in the girls like you. I don't want your first time to become a totally nightmarish one-night-stand."

Jade sighed deeply. "I don't know what it is between us, Jubes, but I really wanna give it a chance. I wanna tell him how I feel about him and know what he thinks about it, and one-night-stand or not, I want my first time with Logan only."

Jubilee exhaled a defeated sigh. "As a sister I can't support your stupid infatuation, Jadie, but as a BFF...okay! If you really wanna go for it, i'm with you. But please, don't let him just use you and then throw you out of his life because if he did so, I'm gonna kick your first love's ass!"

The sisterly growl made Jade laugh. She locked her arms around Jubilee's waist tightly. "You're the best sis of this world, Jubes."

Jubilee smirked with an eye roll. "I know. By the way," she looked down at her dear sibling with another smirk. "Professor Horns doesn't look like someone who really cares about protection on bed so please, don't forget to buy him a pack of condoms whenever you guys go at it."

"God, Jubes, shut up!"

"Hey I'm not the who's thinking about having an ONS with Mr. Horsepower!"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

**Glossary of Eighties Terms**

**Fantabulous- Fantastic plus Fabulous. Isn't it obvious?**

**Stud- A good looking guy**

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Next Week:- Some memories, some tears and a kiss ;-}**


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some memories, some tears and a kiss. Enough said ;-}

"I'm gonna kill you for this, Jubes!"

Jade snarled furiously, brushing the damned wig on her head. She couldn't believe her evil sis tricked him into doing this so easily—of course in the return of those borrowed jeans. Her hand stopped as she heard a loud knock.

"Oh crap!" panicking internally, she hastily took off jubilee's hideous lemon yellow jacket and hurried to the door to answer it.

"Hi." Jade's next breath hitched in her throat as she found her knight in shining adamantium standing on her door. She flashed a stupid smile.

"O-Oh hey, Logan...y-you here...at this time?"

"Yeah," Logan looked at her head with amusedly. "I just needed to know if ya were still too angry to come for our next session? I mean, ya told me ta apologize ta Scott and look, I did! But ya still haven't...uh-why are ya wearin' a wig like Jubilee's hair?"

"W-What?" her hands rapidly reached up to yank the damned false hair off her head, a completely busted look on her face. "T-This...uh-actually i-i...a-actually Jubilee and I were like, just wondering how we would look as each other so I was just...pretending to be her and she was-"

Logan cut her off with a raised hand, something she had used to shut him up yesterday. He crossed his arms with another amused smirk. "Ya know I can smell lies as well as I can smell that fake wig of yers, right?"

Jade tried to shake her head but the look on Logan's face said- 'No more bullshit, please.'

Jade threw her hands in the air with a defeated groan. "Okay, fine! I'll tell you everything but not here, come inside."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Believe me...it was totally Jubes's idea." Jade hesitantly decided to reveal her little secret to the feral man. "Actually we all had a test in History on last Friday, but she couldn't attend it due to her flu. But Mrs. Morris didn't want Jubes to get away with it, so she gave Jubilee another chance to give the test today but you know Jubes, she was so busy enjoying in the party she didn't learn anything and now-"

"She's sendin' ya as _her_ fer the test, right?" Logan completed the sentence for her.

When she nodded, Logan's eyes narrowed at her sternly. "But that's not right, Jade. It's her exam, not yers. She needs ta learn ta take responsibility for her actions. What if ya get caught? Do ya know what that means? Chuck would kick you two out."

She lowered her face like a guilty child. "I know. I gave her all the reasons, but she just didn't listen and..."

Logan placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face. "Go ta her and tell her that she would have ta give the test herself."

"But she hasn't learnt anything, Logan." her tone abruptly turned sad and worried for her twin. "She'll fail."

Those puppy dog face melted some of Logan's anger. A small smirk stretched his lips. "As a teacher myself, I would never allow it but as friend...just this once."

With a wide relieved grin, Jade suddenly grabbed Logan's hands and squeezed. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

Defeated by a teenager's stupid 'sisterly' logic, Logan laughed and shook his head. "Okay now ya go fer the test and meet me fer our session in the evening, okay?"

When Jade nodded happily, Logan left for his next class. Jade now turned to wear the damn wig before the mirror again but her hands halted and her eyes raked down her slightly but still 'could-be-called' curvy body. All the 'broads' and their sexy outfits she had seen in Logan's head flashed before her eyes. Their figures and clothes, maybe they attracted men like Logan easily. She had a nice figure but her teen clothes weren't able to make her look sexy in any way.

Her little declaration that she loved him was going to sink if Logan didn't realize that she was now a fully grown young woman who knew the art of seduction very well.

Her head turned and her eyes froze on Jubilee's section. Her evil twin, perhaps, had the most fashionable clothes in the entire town and some of them were so 'outrageous', her teenaged sis could only wear them under a jacket.

An evil idea brightened her head.

_She wouldn't mind if she borrowed one of those hot and happen'en things, wouldn't she?_

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Um-Logan?"

Logan smirked as Jade's sweet voice touched his ears. He put the chilled beer down and spun around to greet her but spit the gulp in his mouth out as he found Jade standing on his door in a dazzling blue strapless leather dress that stopped mid-thigh.

Jade wriggled her fingers with a pretendingly seductive smile. "H-Hi."

**_Wolverine lets out a howling whistle._ **

**_Just look at those raised boobs and naked thighs, man! Damn, the Mate is lookin' smokin' hot!_ **

Logan awkward wiped his mouth with the back of his palm and stuttered. "J-Jade...what is that?"

Jade slowly turned to lock the door and displayed a bare back. Logan's hands unexpectedly started itching to grab all that smooth skin.

She deliberately added an extra sway to her hips as she turned around and tried to speak sexily. "Uh-it's my trendie sis's last month's pick. I just thought like, maybe I should give it a chance."

"O-Oh." Logan gave an awkward nod. "So how did ya manage ta come here wearin' this without bein' caught by Xavier's 'mental eyes'?"

Rubbing her waxed arms, Jade advanced toward him but narrowly avoided a fall when she tripped on her way in those black leather pointed high heels. Logan suppressed a chuckle at the foolish way she straightened herself and shuffled towards him this time.

She approached him with another nervous smile and tried to explain. "Actually i was wearing a jacket until I reach your room." she was ready to ask the million dollar question now.

"Did you like it?"

**_Wolverine nods vigorously._ **

**_Oh hell yeah!_ **

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Logan rolled his eyes at his critter's mental drooling and told him to keep his mouth shut before turning his attention to the eye-widening hotness before him.

"Ya look good, I mean _really_ good, but still..." he rubbed the back of his head and crossed his legs to hide his tenting bulge. "Don't ya think it's a little bit too...revealin'?"

Jade suddenly felt so embarrassed. Her hands instinctively reached il to hide her front from his eyes. "Do you really think so?"

With no other better way to say it, Logan just gave a pursed nod.

Jade hastily dropped her head and bit her bottom lip guiltily. "Sorry, I was so stupid to think that I could look like all those sexy girls..."

Logan frowned. "Who are ya talkin' about, darlin'?"

Jade lifted her saddened face almost ready to cry and thought about telling him about them all but then quickly abandoned the idea. "Nothing...just never mind." she hastily spun to rush of the room but-

"Hey, Jade, wait!" Logan's call stopped her feet. She slowly turned around with crossed arms and lowered her head again.

Logan neared her and captured his chin between her thumbs and fingers again to make her look up. "Sexy and revealin' are two different things, darlin'. Revealin' is just revealin', not sexy. But sexy on the other hand, it could be found in anything you find attractive and you my darlin', are already very attractive."

Logan walked over to his door and brought Jade's jacket lying on the threshold. He gave it to her to cover herself. "Ya don't need ta show one bit of all that beautiful skin ta make a guy fall fer you."

Jade slipped the jacket on before looking back to him. "But all those girls who have come in your life so far, they all wore this type of clothes, right?"

Logan sighed and slumped his shoulders. "As a friend, I won't lie ta ya, Jade. When yer a feral, ya crave the basics needs of life like food, shelter and sex. Do ya really think I give a shit about any of those girls' clothes when I meet 'em? No, I don't. Fer me every girl will do as long as she satisfies my need for sex."

"But Kayla wasn't just a sex doll to you, right?" Jade smiled.

"Maybe she wasn't." Logan smiled back weakly. "Mate is a different relationship, Jade. She is above all the casual fucks to us males. As long as we are together, we keep each other above the rest of the world. And if I also have lived a long life like all other ferals, I'm sure I must have chosen someone else as my mate before her, too."

Jade gave a pained smirk at that. "And that's what we need to find out, right?"

Logan smirked back. "Yep."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"So, ready?"

Logan buried his brown pools into hers with a soft smile. "Yeah."

Like always, Jade sank deeper and deeper into the dark abyss of Logan's lost memories and finally reached a dark section with another implanted lock on it. She had to work hard, but she finally succeeded in opening the door of another dark room of Logan's mind but as she did so, she heard a loud scream.

_"ITSU! ! ! ! !"_

And before Jade could even try to find the source of the scream, a swarm of memories surrounded her and started showing the dark images of another life Logan had lived with his first Mate.

 _Itsu_.

_Logan meeting a girl named Itsu in Japan...Logan learning martial arts from Itsu's father...the two falling in love...Logan marrying Itsu...Itsu telling Logan that she was pregnant...Itsu's father giving a huge feast...Itsu telling Logan that she was tired and going home...Logan staying to help her father...Logan returning home after celebration...Logan seeing a woman in the uniform of South Vietnamese army jumping out of the window of his house...the woman smirking at Logan evilly...Logan rushing into the house...Logan finding Itsu brutally murdered..._

With a loud gasp, Jade opened hers eyes herself before Logan's grief took over her completely this time. Tears of Itsu's death glistening in her brown pools. She couldn't see anymore, she didn't want to see anymore!

"What's wrong, Jade?" Logan gazed at her curiously. "What did you see this time?"

Jade tried to open her mouth to reveal everything but her lips trembled as she remembered Itsu and her unborn child's brutal deaths.

"A-Actually, Logan...i-i saw that..."

Finally giving up, she just hugged Logan tightly and sobbed against his shoulder. "I-I can't tell you everything that I saw tonight, Logan...it's too painful to hear. All you need to know that you once loved a beautiful Japanese woman named Itsu who was your first Mate and wife, but you lost her before you could spend a long and peaceful life with her..."

"Itsu..." The name washed over Logan like a light shower of rain and touched something deep and dark within him...

A weak smile touched Logan's face as his arms also wrapped around Jade's back. "Maybe livin' a normal life with someone I love isn't written in the stars fer me."

Wiping her tears, Jade pulled back and shook her head as she cupped his furry cheeks. "That's not true, Logan, I _won't_ let it be true..."

Before Logan could ask what she meant by that, she momentarily stared into Logan's eyes before hesitantly pressing her lips against Logan's. Logan's eyes widened in pure shock but instead of pulling back and chiding Jade for her silly mistake (he is her teacher, goddammit!), he reveled in the inexperienced but velvety feel of her soft lips.

**_Wolverine growls in pleasure._ **

**_Now kiss the Mate back, dumbass!_ **

Before they both could understand what was going through their heads, Logan pulled Jade onto his lap and intensified the kiss with every fucking experience he had earned about smooching for the past one fucking century. Jade's eyes closed involuntarily. He gently kissed her, gliding the tip of his tongue over her bottom petal. The sweet taste of Raspberry met the bitter one of Molson's and Cohiba. Jade hesitantly buried one hand into his hair, massaging his scalp while one of his hands reached down to cup her leather-clad ass as he slid into her warm mouth. Her mouth was as sweet as her juicy lips. Moaning softly, She plainly melted like butter in his muscular arms and found her own tongue hesitantly greeting his own. Her nails scratched his clothed back, pulling him even closer to her and not wanting to let go of his passionate warmth.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

**Glossary of Eighties Terms**

**Happen'en- Very cool; up-to-date or current in style.**

**Trendie- Someone who mindlessly follows fashion.**

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**So guys this was the last update of WG until Christmas because I'm currently working on two Christmas fics I'm going to post one by one in the next three weeks so Merry Christmas from Jade and Logan in advance ;-}**


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Jade and Danger Room! 😉

She plainly melted like butter in his muscular arms and found her own tongue hesitantly greeting his own. Her nails scratched his clothed back, pulling him even closer to her and not wanting to let go of his passionate warmth...

_***knock-knock*** _

The magical moment was broken by a damned knock Logan had failed to sense due to the mesmerizing distraction against his lips. Panting breathlessly, they both pulled back from each other in mild shock and tried to rearrange their disheveled appearances and Jade slowly brought her trembling fingers to her lips, almost as if she couldn't believe that she'd just kissed the man she loved so much.

Logan rushed to door and opened it with an annoyed growl. "What is it, Scooter?"

Scott's curious gaze caught Jade's presence over Logan's shoulder and gave the other man a funny look. "Professor's called you in his office and it's important."

Logan looked over his shoulder and notice a panicked look on Jade's face. Maybe their little kiss was caught.

"Go ta yer room, Jade, I'll see ya later."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Ah, Logan! Please come in."

Logan walked into the old man's office with a slightly cautious look on his face. The other man's scent had showed no trace of anger and shock so far, but he still needed to be careful. "Ya called me?"

"Oh yes," Xavier intertwined his fingers with another warm smile. "Sorry to disturb your evening but it was really urgent. Actually we've just been informed that one of our brilliant teachers and scientist, Mr. Morris is going to be awarded the Curie Prize for his wonderful contribution in the field of Chemistry."

"Whoa," Logan smiled genuinely. "It's really a proud moment fer the school."

Xavier nodded excitedly. "Yes, it is indeed. That is why our entire staff is leaving for Poland tomorrow. And in our absence, I want you to take care of the school."

"W-What? Me?" Logan stuttered shocked. "But why? I mean I don't even know how ta-"

"I wouldn't call you if I didn't trust you enough to leave my school's responsibility on your shoulders." Xavier had an assuring smile. "Besides, we'll be back by Saturday, so I hope it won't be a big deal for you."

Logan scratched his forehead before giving a pursed nod. "Okay."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

Jade was tired of tossing and turning in the bed repeatedly.

No matter how much she tried, the damned kiss was stubbornly revolving around her mind again and again. She couldn't believe it! She actually kissed the big bad Wolverine! mouth-to-mouth, tongue-to-tongue!

_Whoa..._

An unconscious smile played on her lips as she remembered her first PERFECT kiss again. Her fingers absentmindedly traveled down and crawled into her panties. She turned her head to check on her sister. Her dear sis was enjoying her night in Dreamland peacefully. She turned her attention back to the ceiling and moaned as her fingers touched her moistened lower lips to ease the frustration the vehement battle of their lips had left behind and this time, her awake senses are going to remember every second of her sweet release.

_His rough but warm lips kissing her soft, trembling lips passionately..._

Her middle finger parted her wet lips and began caressing her slicked entrance. Shivering softly, she arched her back and played with the outer edges of her tight pink hole a little bit more, pulling another moan out of her mouth.

_His hungry tongue greeting her timid one and swimming in the pool of their mixed taste..._

Her thighs quivered when her thumb sought out her tiny clit and unconsciously began massaging it in a circular motion, making the sensitive nub twitch against her touch and forcing her pussy to enjoy this sweaty adventure.

_His hands running all over her body, caressing, rubbing, kneading...owning every inch of her frame with his touch..._

The curving tension of her tummy suddenly exploded and made her see stars as her middle finger dared to enter her extremely tight orifice like last time and bumped into her barrier. Just like last time, a heavy rush of her warm juices soaked her fingers and just like last time, her mind blowing orgasm forced her to whisper her love's name as she received it.

"L-Logan..."

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"We got a lot ta talk about, darlin'."

Logan's hand hesitantly reached up to knock at Jade's door, hoping that she was still awake and ready to talk about their little kiss, but before his fingers could touch the old Pinewood, a soft moan laced with the light but intoxicating scent of someone's thick arousal snuck into his ears.

His jaw dropped open when he recognize the scent.

"Shit, it's Jade!"

His cock immediately hardened at the mental image of his sweet little Asian doll touching her sweet little pussy. For once he thought about bursting in and giving her this maddening pleasure himself but he barely stopped himself. He didn't want her to feel ashamed of whatever she was doing, so he decided to just stand there and hear her increasing moans.

Ignoring his own need for a quick release, his right hand traveled down to adjust his tenting bulge in his jeans. He rested his head against the door to hear her desperate need for climax closely. He kept listening to Jade's hushed groans and whimpers until her arousal approached its exploding point and damn, his animal purred in heavy excitement as Jade finally reached her peak and whispered the name that had led her to her completion.

_"L-Logan..."_

That one sugary sound made Logan grin like a fucking Cheshire cat.

"So it was about me, huh?"

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Mornin'."

Jade halted her practice and walked over to the control booth to switch off the holographic projector as Logan's smirking greeting touched her ears. All her embarrassment and anxiety returned when she realized that Logan was here to talk about whatever happened between them last night.

_Is he regretting his little mistake?_

She looked over her shoulder and gave a thin smile. "Morning."

Logan's eyes raked over the tight leather clung to every inch of her small curvy body and making her look like one wicked, ass kicking babe. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his own leather pants (This thing is smothering like hell, bub!) and walked in lazily. "So, practicin' all alone?"

She fidgeted with her left glove as she gave a stuttering reply. "Y-Yeah...actually i got a crucial test tomorrow and I-I have to study for it all day so...so I thought like, maybe-"

"C'mon," Logan cut her pathetic excuse before crossing the giant room and switching on the projector. "Let's practice together."

Okay that was totally unexpected.

They should've been talking about the damned kiss, not getting ready for a freaking Danger Room session!

He chose the simulation Jade could used all the moves of Iaido he had taught the team in their last session in. "Samurai War, 12th Century, Difficulty Level- 7."

The environment around them transformed into a battle field of feudal Japan and a couple of Katanas formed within their grips. Both pulled out their swords and tightened their gasps around their tsukas (handles).

Logan posed to fight with a short smirk. "Ya ready?"

Keeping all her emotional drama aside, Jade hardened her expression and nodded stiffly. "Yes."

"So c'mon, **rettsu tatakai!** " (Let's fight!)

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"Oh c'mon Jade," Logan teased his already pissed doll even more. "Even a small girl would fight better than you!"

The taunt infuriated the young girl immensely and made her fight her teacher with all her might. _Nuki Tsuke, Kiri Tsuke, Nihonme, Ushiro, Yonhonme and Tsukaate,_ she used all the techniques Logan had taught them last time on the feral jerk but use, blocking all her attacks successfully, Logan suddenly caught Jade's belt, slid sideways and slid her over your hip to throw him her with lightning-quick speed before pressing the life-threatening edge of his Katana against her bobbing throat.

Logan once again smirked down at her. "Gotta say, Jade. I'm pretty impressed with yer moves. Yer really payin' attention in the class, but there was only prob, ya let my words hit ya. Gettin' angry in a battle ground always makes us sloppy and our enemies always take advantage of that. Remember it next time."

Still enraged at her little defeat, Jade shoved his sword away and sprang back to her feet. "Then why did you taunt me?"

Logan smirked. "Because ya look very cute when yer angry."

Jade rolled her eyes with a slight groan. "Please, don't ever call me cute again."

Logan cocked a brow. "But why not?"

She snapped over her shoulder. "Because cute is for the little girls playing in the lawn out there, and I'm an X-Man for God's sake!"

Logan approached her with another teasing simper. "Why are ya so pissed? Is it because I beat ya in our little practice match or..." Jade's eyes widened as Logan suddenly wrapped his arms around her little waist from behind and pulled her against his dampened chest. "Is it because I wasted the past twenty minutes in a fuckin' practice match instead of talkin' about our little kiss?"

A chilling shiver ran down Jade's spine. "L-Logan..."

"Shhh..." Logan whispered in her reddened ear throatily. "Ya won't get ta say anythin' now. Yer body said everything when it whispered my name last night as ya came hard."

Jade gulped hard as she heard Logan's words.

_Crap, he knows!_

"And ya don't need ta feel ashamed of about that at all." another deep whisper melted her body as Logan pressed his hard on against her covered ass. "Just like I ain't ashamed of admittin' that I loved that kiss."

Biting her bottom lip timidly, Jade looked over her shoulder and asked shakily. "A-Aren't you angry that I crossed my limits last night? I-I mean, you're my teacher and I'm your-"

The rest of her sentence was interrupted by an intense kiss that stole Jade's next precious breath. His tongue simply burst into her gasping mouth and hugged its partner. Before Jade's jumped out eyes and stunned brain could get a chance to understand what the hell just happened, one of Logan's hand crawled up to unzip her gear while the other reached down to unbuckle her belt. Logan smirked against her shocked moan and purred.

"Uh-uh, correction darlin', I'm just a substitute here."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger 😂 Happy New Year in advance, people 🎆🎉🎊🍻😘**


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, I'm back with my first update of 2019 and yesss, it's a huge load of delicious smuttt ;-}!
> 
> But before that, a special announcement for y'all= You'll all be glad to know that WOLVERINE'S GIRL is going to end next time :D! I've divided the end into two chapters filled with mind-blowing action and I'm going to post them together so just be ready for that :-}!

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

_**I don't need no dreams when I'm by your side** _

_**Every moment takes me to paradise** _

_**Darlin', let me hold you** _

_**Warm you in my arms and melt your fears away** _

_**Show you all the magic that a perfect love can** _

_**Make** _

_**I need you night and day** _

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Uh-uh, correction darlin', I'm just a substitute here."

That was all he had to say before he deepened the kiss by letting his tongue worship Jade's in its own way. Jade whimpered when he caught her bottom lip between his teeth but only to gaze it playfully. Both of his large and strong hands slipped into the unzipped leather and started playing with her precious assets.

**_Wolverine howls in joy._ **

**_FINALLYYY!_ **

"A-Ahhh!" Jade almost screamed against his hungry mouth when Logan caught a nipple between his curled forefinger and thumb and gave it a naughty tweak while his other hand's fingers reach down to caress her shaved pussy, teasing her hardening clit before gliding down to the creased crack of her other opening and then coming back up to repeat his tempting action.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

_**So baby, be mine (baby you gotta be mine)** _

_**And girl I'll give you all I got to give** _

_**So baby, be my girl (all the time)** _

_**And we can share this ecstasy** _

_**As long as we believe in love** _

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Her weakened knees didn't have the strength to take this lustful activity anywhere else so Logan just laid her down on the cold floor and stripped the gear and other annoying articles off her body. The cold air hit her naked frame and made her shiver. His darkened gaze roamed every inch of her delicious body and remembered every mark and every freckle, making Jade blush heavily in the process.

**_Wolverine rubs his hands together._ **

**_Write our names on every fuckin' inch of her body!_ **

Jade, on the other hand, had lost her complete rationality so far. Her sister's advice, her _own_ determination, she'd forgotten _everything_ at the moment. All she knew that Logan, the most handsome teach—no, substitute her school has ever seen, was going to make her wet dreams come true tonight.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

_**I won't give you reason to change your mind** _

_**(i guess it's still you thrill me, baby, be mine)** _

_**You are all the future that I desire** _

_**Girl, I need to hold you** _

_**Share my feelings in the heat of love's embrace** _

_**Show you all the passion burning in my heart** _

_**Today** _

_**It's never gonna fade** _

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

She frowned when Logan unexpectedly jumped back to his feet and walked over to the control booth. With a slightly soft smirk on his face, he changed the simulation and transformed the environment into a wild area surrounded by thick trees and high shrubs. He hurried back to her and lay next to her. His right forefinger possessively traced her trembling bottom lip as he gathered her in his arms. "Much as i wanna fuck ya with any restraints, we still gotta remember that it's a fuckin' school and we're in the trainin' room."

_**Wolverine snorts.** _

_**Much to our dismay...** _

"B-But what if anybody walks in when we..." Jade blushed again.

Logan smirked at the cute blush. "Well I've taken care of yer friends by sendin' em ta watch a shitty movie, and the kids are sleepin' so let's just pray none of 'em will wake up until I'm finished with ya."

With that his lips descended on hers again. His smooth tongue glided past her lips into her eager mouth, swirling around, controlling hers, tasting her slowly this time. Jade also buried her fingers into his wild hair and began responding to the fervent kiss with equal passion. After devouring her lips, his mouth advanced downward and started printing feverish kisses and licks all over her heaving chest.

"O-Oh my... Jade's back arched up as Logan's sucking lips closed over a teasing nipple. Licking, sucking and nipping the brownish rosy bud, Logan kept staring at Jade's blissful expression. Her gasping mouth, fluttering eyelashes and thrashing head was the proof that she was enjoying every fucking second of it.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

_**So baby, be mine (baby you gotta be mine)** _

_**And girl I'll give you all I got to give** _

_**So baby, be my girl (all the time)** _

_**You're everything this world could be** _

_**The reason that I live** _

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

When he was done playing with those soft pillows, Logan's mouth slid down Jade's heaving valley of her breasts and let his tongue dip into her small navel. Her flat tummy quivered at the new sensation. Logan grinned up at her little doll mischievously.

"Don't worry babe, yer really gonna love it."

"Omigod!" Jade almost fisted the holographic grass under her (but couldn't) as Logan's wet touch exploring the tiny pit, making her thighs soaking wet down there. The tip of his wet leather dipped into her hole again and again until it was richly covered with his spit and scent.

**_Wolverine grins wickedly._ **

**_Now go for the dessert!_ **

He then finally reached between her legs to devour the sweet dish of the night. Jade blushed furiously and turned her head to the side when Logan leered at her sweet little pussy covered with light pubic hair. She would've mown her lawn if she had known THIS was going to happen.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

_**Won't you stay with me until the mornin' sun** _

_**I promise you now that the dawn will be different** _

_**Lady can't you see that heaven's just begun** _

_**It's livin' here inside our hearts** _

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"O-Ohhh..."

A soft moan escaped Jade as Logan placed a soft kiss over her bushy mound. His fingers glided gently along her small dripping petals, spreading them wide for his little exploration. She bit her lower lip and drew blood as his hot wet tongue dove into her tight hole this time, tasting, teasing and deranging her at the same time.

"L-Logan...p-please..."

Her squirming body arched up like a perfect rainbow against his lapping tongue. Long deep strokes brushing along her hypersensitive clit, tensing her internal walls, feeling them pulse, getting them ready for a mind blowing orgasm.

**_Wolverine licks his lips._ **

**_Yer so sweet, darlin', we can lick yer juicy pussy all day!_ **

Logan repeated Wolverine's words against the throbbing flesh He grinned when her pretty snatch clenched on his praise. One of his hands slid up to squeeze her taunting beasts while the other grabbed her left hand and placed it over his head.

"O-Oh my gawd! LOGAN! I-I'M GONNA..." Jade's body trembled to its core with a mind-blasting release as Logan seized her tiny clit between his lips and lashed it with the tip of his tongue again and again. He growled in pleasure as Jade fisted his hair and gave it a hard yank. It was so much better than her own finger. The noise of those chirping birds and screeching monkeys suppressed her cries of immense pleasure. Flashing a victorious grin against her gushing core, Logan spread her legs wider and keeps licking her throughout her orgasm.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

_**There'll be no more mountains for us to climb** _

_**(i can't be still you thrill me, baby, be mine)** _

_**This will be a love lasting for all time** _

_**Girl you got to hold me** _

_**We can touch the sky and light the darkest day** _

_**Hold me, only you and I can make sweet love this way** _

_**There's no more I can say** _

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Shit, babe! Yer the best screamer I've ever seen!"

Jade opened her eyes to a chuckling Logan wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ya should say thanks ta the soundproofed walls of the danger room otherwise..."

Jade once again blushed furiously and turned her head to the side. She turned her head only when two large palms grasped the grassy surface of either side of her face. Smirking softly, Logan leaned down and licked her drying blood off her bottom lip. "Only I'm allowed ta give ya pain tonight and yer gonna enjoy every fuckin' second of that pain!"

Jade moaned against his rough lips when she felt the wide tip of his cock rub against her quivering entrance. He broke the kiss and smirked at whining protest evilly. His fingers slipped under the nape of her neck as he whispered. "Look into my eyes."

**_Wolverine growls in pleasure._ **

**_Possess the Mate, forever!_ **

Jade's deep brown eyes slowly opened and encountered the deep amber ones hovering over hers. They rounded with a loud painful gasp as Logan pushed his first inch inside her. Gently, carefully and gradually, the feral man seated himself inside this heavenly Asian beauty. Logan gritted his teeth against unimaginable pleasure. She was the tightest hole he'd ever gotten. A couple of tears of agony slipped down her temples as he broke her barrier and claimed her forever.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

_**So baby, be mine (baby you gotta be mine)** _

_**And girl I'll give you all I got to give** _

_**So baby, be my girl (all the time)** _

_**You're everything this world could be** _

_**The reason that I live** _

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Logan surprised Jade heavily by licking her tears away. He waited for pain to subside completely. Jade was tired of just lying there and doing nothing but scream so when her pain was gone, she hesitantly wrapped her legs around Logan's waist and slid her thin arms up his chiseled back. The small action made Logan smirk in surprise.

Jade smirked back mischievously. "What are you waiting for, Christmas?"

Logan grinned and crashed his mouth against hers. "Get ready ta enjoy a hell of a ride, darlin'!"

Jade gave a moaning scream as Logan pulled himself out to the tip and then rammed back in with full force. With that the exchange of other-worldly pleasure started. His body owned hers completely. Hips thrusting roughly inside her, driving his length deeper and deeper, forcing her to surrender all her nectar to him and then slipping out of her, grasping her hips in place and fucking her pussy again and again.

"Oh yes, yes, YESSS! JUST LIKE THAT, AHHH!"

Jade pulled back from the kiss and cried out in the delicious pain Logan was gifting her with every shove, grinding inside her cunt madly. Jade's throat turned dry due to screaming so much. On the other hand, Logan's climax had reached his head. The strangling grip of her muscles, her sweet screams and warm depth forced him to fuck his Jade like a demented man.

"Take it Jade, take ALL OF IT!"

Jade completely lost it and burst around Logan with the loudest scream of her life as his mouth found her left bouncing tit and started golloping it. Those deadly clenches were the damned trigger. Within seconds Logan also screamed his climax against the plump flesh in his mouth and unleashed a huge load inside her pure womb that was now his, forever.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

_**Baby be my girl** _

_**And girl I'll give you all I got to give** _

_**So baby, be mine, baby, be mine** _

_**You're everything this world could be to me** _

_**C'mon, girl, c'mon girl** _

_**So baby, be mine** _

_**You're everything this world could be to me** _

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Jade's first PERFECT time with the song of her favorite singer- Michael Jackson ;-}!**


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Bonggg* Here comes the Main Event! *Bonggg*

**The End- I**

"Whoa, that was really a great one!"

The moment of passion had passed. Jade's head was now clear and ready to cogitate over whatever happened between her and Logan a few minutes ago. She just couldn't believe it, the feral dude just flashed a small smile at her and she spread her legs for him like a brazen-faced hooker. Why the hell didn't she even try to ask him if it was just another one night stand for him! It probably was, maybe that's why he fucked her here, on the hard and cold floor of the danger room, not his bed.

Choking back the surge of her tears, Jade slowly tried to slip from under him but Logan stopped her with a panting smirk. "Where do ya think yer goin', darlin'?"

Barely stopping her tears, she looked into his eyes and whispered. "I-I know it was just a one night stand for you and I'm like, just another...it's okay, really...i hadn't expected anything else-"

The rest of her sentence was interrupted by Logan's index finger followed by a soft  _shhh_. He smiled down at her genuinely this time. "Who told ya this was just a one time thing?"

Logan laughed at her shocked reaction and traced her swollen bottom lip possessively as he moved inside her mischievously, making her moan again. "I'm never gonna be done with ya, darlin'."

The tears she had been trying to trap behind the lids of her eyes for the past ten minutes sprang out as a wide joyful smile touched her lips. "D-Does that mean-"

"Yeah babe," Logan nodded with another smile. "I also feel the same way."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Totally delighted, Jade hugged Logan tightly and sobbed against his shoulder. "Y-You don't know how happy I am right now! I thought you were gonna call it a stupid crush of a teenaged girl and I'm gonna end up like all those girls you had sex in your memories..."

Logan pulled back and nuzzled her neck. "Yer never gonna end up like those girls because yer very special ta me, Jade...if yer pissed about why I didn't take ya ta my bed fer yer first time, well, whatever we just did was not fucking. It was mating, something the animals like me do ta their Mates freely in the wild, and this place worked as a shitty but acceptable substitute, just like me."

Jade chuckled and wrapped her arms around Logan. "I don't expect you to return it but still...I love you, Logan..."

Logan smirked and decided to admit his feelings against Jade's lips in a passionate kiss. "I love-"

Before Logan could kiss Jade, a quartet of unknown scents laced with the stench of gun powder attacked his nostrils.

Logan rapidly jumped back to his feet and raised his snout in the air to take in more of the unfamiliar waft. One of those smells was a familiar one, he couldn't put his finger on where he'd caught it but it unnerved Wolverine very much.

_**He's here...he's back...** _

Totally confused by Logan's behavior, Jade also jumped up and asked softly. "What is it, Logan?"

Logan turned his head with a clenched jaw. All the softness and playfulness he'd just shown her was gone now. "I just caught a few unfamiliar reeks."

Jade's eyes also narrowed. "What? D-Did professor inform you about any new student?" Logan shook his head.

"Then who is it?"

He picked up their clothes from the ground. "Let's find out."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Logan's eyes darted around as he and Jade stepped into the hall. The scents were still present in the house but no suspicious activity couldn't traced by his gaze.

Jade's eyes also inspected the spacious square. "Are you sure you never caught those 'smells' before? I mean, this place is filled with lots of children."

Logan shook his head and proceeded toward the staircase. "My nose never lies ta me, darlin'. If it's sayin' it has caught some stranger," his flaring nostrils took him to the dark underside. "It means it's TRUE!"

With a loud snarl, Logan grabbed the neck of the lurking soldier whose face was covered with a lower face mask and chokeslamed him to the ground. The human tried to shoot him, but Logan snikted out his claws at the right time and slashed his throat.

Before a completely bewildered Jade could understand anything, a trio of human commandos jumped out of hiding and pounced at Logan and Jade together. Her palms also produced her own shining bombs and blasted two of them away while the remaining one was whacked by Logan's blades.

"The school is under attack, Jade!" Logan growled as he approached her, he could hear more coming. "Go save the kids!"

"B-But what about you?" Jade asked, baffled. "I cannot leav-"

"Don't worry about me! I'll manage!" Logan cupped her cheek roughly and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Now, go!"

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Ron! Micheal! Shelly! Wake up guys, we gotta go!" Jade screamed all the names she remembered, banging at all the doors of corridor. Withing a few minutes, a bunch of yawning kids clustered around her.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Piotr whined, rubbing his eyes. "Why are you waking up us all so early?"

"Um-Mr. Logan's ordered us all to gather in the danger room right away." she gave a pathetic excuse. "So now you guys need to come with me."

As the crowd advanced toward the stairs, a woman whose face was covered with a black half face mask blocked their way with her men.

Jade and her friends' eyes broadened in shock as the other woman's nails slowly changed into nine inch long metallic talons.

"What's the hurry, kids?"

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

_**They're coming, from all four corners!** _

Wolverine could hear their enemies' steps creeping toward the mansion from all four sides. Logan snapped his neck and flexed his claws.

"C'mon, just a glimpse, bitches!"

This time all the commandos burst in by smashing the glasses of all the windows and lunged at Logan fiercely but the feral man ready, his claws started ripping through the human flesh like it was a damned piece of cloth.

Within seconds, Logan had finished another round.

Logan wiped his blades on the jacket on one of the wasted soldiers before turning his attention back to the main door to address the real mastermind of this attack.

"Is that all ya got?"

"That's why you were always my favourite."

Logan's jaw tightened as heard the damned smirking voice. His animal recognized it and growled in rage.

_**William Stryker!** _

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Kids," Jade stepped forward to protect her terrified friends. "Get behind me."

The woman in black smirked behind the mask as she showed off her shining claws. "Do you really think you can beat  _these_?"

Jade's palms created her own shining weapons. "Let's find out!"

With the end of her snarl, Jade fired a ball at the other woman, blasting her face but holy cow! Shocking Jade and all the little lives, her healing factor regenerated her face within seconds.

And to Jade's biggest shock, the woman was none other than the murderer of Logan's wife, Itsu.

The uniformed woman gritted through her clenched jaw. "Now that pissed me off."

With that a ferocious battle started shaking the upper floor of Xavier's house. The woman and her vermins lunged at Jade together but Jade knew how to defend herself. Besides her lethal bombs, Jade was using all the moves she'd learnt from Logan, something her foes hadn't expected from this tiny slip of a girl.

"Those Judo moves are really cute," the hostile woman growled in her thick Japanese accent, shocking Jade with her own Japanese moves. "But they're not even close to MINE!"

"Let's put that statement to a test, bitch!" and with that snarl Jade leapt through the air to give a Yoko Tobi Geri (flying side kick) to the other lady but damn, she caught Jade's leg before it could hit her face, raised her left claws hand in the air and gave Jade's abdomen five long slashes.

"A-AHHH!"

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"I know it's you, Stryker," Logan hissed through his clenched teeth. "Just show yer fuckin' self!"

After a long infuriating pause, the man finally stepped into the house with an evil smirk Logan hated so much. "Just look at you my friend, you haven't changed, not one little bit! I didn't realize Xavier was taking in animals, even animals as unique as you."

The fucking evil face before Logan reminded him of the physical and mental torture Jade said his animal had endured in Stryker's lab. He surged forward to punish Stryker for all his crimes. "I'm gonna kill ya, ya crazy son of a bit-"

Before Logan could get his fucking revenge, a loud painful scream made him look over his shoulder.

"A-AHHH!"

It was his Mate, and she was in great pain.

"I know what you're going to choose, Logan." the infuriated feral turned to his enemy. Stryker had a knowing smirk on his face. "Because that's what the emotional fools like you always do."

Logan threw the other man a lethal warning. "Maybe not today, but I'm coming for you soon, asshole!"

Stryker watched Logan hurry to his little girlfriend and smirked. "I'll be waiting, pal."

He then pulled out his  **transceiver.**

"Deathstrike, return with kids right away."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Awww, did that hurt bad?"

The evil lady in black smirked down at Jade's whimpering frame while her men capturing as many kids as they could and shoving them into their large helicopter hovering in the sky. Some of them tried to use their powers on the commandos but Stryker's darts filled with heavy sedatives failed that attempt. She raised her shoe to crush Jade's bleeding slashes but before she could so do, Stryker's message entered her ears.

_"Deathstrike, return with kids right away."_

With a tight smirk, Deathstrike once again glared down at the severely injured girl on the floor. "Sorry, sweetie, gotta go." with the end of her sentence Deathstrike spun around to get to the copter.

"Jade!" by the time Logan approached his wounded Mate, the chopper had started to rise, Logan rushed over to the opened window to stop them, but his enemies had slipped out of his hands. Deathstrike's smugly smirking face was the last thing he saw before the chopper disappeared in the dark of the night.

He hurried back to Jade and the remaining kids standing around Jade and gathered her in his arms. "Are you okay, darlin'?"

Jade nodded shakily. "I-I'm fine, Logan...b-but that woman...I've seen her before!"

Logan's eyes narrowed. "What? When? I-I mean, where?"

Jade looked into his eyes. "I-In your memories..."

The questioning amber gaze widened at once. "W-What?"

Jade gave another shaky nod. "I-I forgot to get her and your wife's sketches ready because of all that tension between us but...t-that woman was the only person you'd seen leaving your house before you went in and found Itsu dead, and if my instincts are right, I think she's the one who killed your wife..."

Her revelation filled Logan with unimaginable rage against Stryker and that bitch of his. His claws itched to come out and rip both of them apart. They were going to pay for it, they were going to fucking pay for that they did to Itsu, Jade and all those kids!

"I'm comin' Stryker, I'm comin' fer you and yer whore!"

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Boom! Stryker and Deathstrike! Did you guys expect that ;D?**

**Now please go for the next chapter ;-}**


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note:- Lady Deathstrike's back story given below has been taken from the comics. I've just twisted it a little bit :p

**The End- II**

"How can you be so irresponsible, Logan?"

Xavier glared at the feral man and all his guilty students standing behind him and growled out his anger. His ever-present politeness missing from his face this time. "Letting the X-Men go out for a movie in my absence, that was seriously the most reckless decision I didn't expect from someone like  _you_!"

"But, professor," Scott lifted his blameworthy face and tried to defend his teacher. "It was _us_  who insisted on going out for a night show, he wasn't-"

"Do not try to defend Logan's unforgivable mistake, Scott!" Charles scolded his most beloved student this time. "Because his one little mistake presented that Stryker and his men a golden chance to attack at the school and abduct my students AND injure Jade!"

"Yer right, Chuck," Logan, who had been silent since this meeting started, finally raised his reddened eyes and snarled. "I'm the one who is responsible fer that abduction and now I'll be the one ta bring all those kids back safe because this shit has turned very personal now! Just tell me where that bastard is and I'm goin' ta rip him and his bitch apart!"

Xavier was momentarily left speechless by the savage rage in Logan's eyes. He sighed to calm down a little bit and he intertwined his fingers before setting them on the table. "Listen, Logan, Jade has told me everything about Stryker and that woman's connection with your wife's murder. Letting anger override your brain is just going to make everything worse. We X-Men are the protectors, not cheap hitmen-"

"Then keep yer fuckin' X-Army ta yerself and lemme go fer all of 'em alone!" Logan thumped the table with his angry fists. "That man and his whore killed my wife, Charles! Maybe it's not a big deal fer you but it is a very big fuckingl' deal fer me and I'm gonna make' em pay fer it! With or without yer help!"

With that Logan stormed out of Xavier's office, leaving the old man to regret his words.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Hey, how are ya feelin' now, dar-"

Logan's next word got stuck in his throat as he saw Jade removing all the tubes connect to her body.

"Hey! What the hell are ya doin'?!" he rushed forward to stop her. "Why the hell are you-"

"Jubes just told me about whatever happened in the professor's office, Logan." Jade replied calmly. "I cannot let you go against them all all alone, so I'm also coming with you."

"No, yer not!" Logan said sternly as he cupped her cheeks. "I've already lost a lot, I cannot let ya join the damn list."

Jade wrapped her fingers around his wrists with a weak but assuring smile. "You gotta trust your training, Logan. You're not gonna lose me there."

"But why do you wanna-"

"Because whatever happened last night was partially my fault, too." Jade pursed her lips sadly. "If you weren't thinking about spending some quality time with me, you wouldn't have sent our team for the movie and..."

Logan rolled his eyes. "That's not completely true, Jade, ya can ask Scott about thi-"

Jade crossed her arms with a determined look on her face. "Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you and that's final."

"And so are we." Scott's voice pulled the couple's attention from behind. Smiling, the young leader walked in with his entire team.

"What the hell does that mean?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"It means that Professor-X has realized his mistake." Jean explained with a soft smile.

"And he's dug out Stryker's base that is underground in a dam at Alkali Lake." Storm completed her best friend's sentence.

"And he is ready to send us all with you." Peter added.

"And I'm just coming to protect my stupid baby sister because she always gets hurt whenever she's alone with your ugly behind." Jubilee added her own participation, making everyone chuckle.

"Are ya sure ya can handle all that violence and bloodshed, kids?" Logan had a teasing smirk on his lips this time.

Scott smirked back. "Trust me big guy, these lasers ain't just for blasting cardboards in the danger room."

"Then get ready pups," Logan snapped his neck. "We're goin' for some hardcore action tonight."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"What's the view, slim?"

Scott scanned the base through his ruby gaze. "There're four on the front gate, three on the back one, a quartet of white coats are in the lab while Stryker and his commandos are in control room on the second floor and the kids are in the underground facility." the young man turned his head back to his leader.

"So what's the plan, cap?"

Logan shoved a fresh cigar into his mouth and seized it under his left jaw. "I ain't very good at this shit but still...Jean, make the watchmen sleep right away. 'Ro, create a big fuckin' storm and destroy their power supply. Elf and Peter, take the back door and Scott, you, me, Jubilee and Jade, we'll take the front. Am I clear?" everyone nodded firmly.

"Good." Logan snikted out his claws with a long puff. "C'mon, let's do it!"

The team once again nodded spun around to complete their given tasks. When everyone else was out of earshot, Logan grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her against his chest.

"Logan?! What are you-"

"Shhh..." Logan's index finger silenced her. "Ya know I'm still against yer decision ta come on this mission. If ya really gonna disobey me...just don't get killed."

Jade grinned and seized his mouth in a promising kiss.

"Don't worry, I won't."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"So how many of them are useful for our experiment, Morris?" Stryker asked one of his assistants, swiveling his chair side to side.

"Well, according to all the tests," a middle-aged man in the white coat started reading from the file in his hand. "Four of them have nothing but low level healing factors and weak abilities to manipulate water and other elements, but the rest of the children are Class Five mutancies like Telepathy, Lupine Ferality and ability to shoot energy blasts from their palms. I'm sure we can use-"

The old man's line was cut off by a loud thunderclap. Before any of the uniformed men could understand anything, the furious winds started shaking the windows of the building and the lights abruptly went out, causing everything to stop working temporarily.

Stryker snarled in frustration. "What the hell is going on here?!"

Deathstrike took a deep inhale and snarled. "It's  _him_  and his pets."

Stryker's eye sockets broadened in shock. "Are you sure?"

The Asian woman turned her head to him and gave a firm nod.

Stryker signaled him men to take care of Wolverine's pets before turning back to his best soldier.

"C'mon Deathstrike, time to finish some unfinished business."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Nothin' can hide yer ugly ass from me tonight, Stryker!"

Ghosting as many flatscans as he could and following his nose that was quickly taking him toward his prey, Logan finally reached an old metal door. He slashed the lock and hurried in but instead of Stryker and his harlot, Logan found a nastily familiar view around him.

_**Wolverine snarls in rage.** _

_**I hate those fucking machines!** _

His gaze roamed around. The old walls, stairs and his claws marks all over the place, maybe he knew which room it was.

It was the same place he was forced to accept these blades.

Before taking him to the island, they'd kept him right here for months. That square tub filled with cold transparent chemical, those x-ray images of his adamantium-covered bone structure hanging on the walls, those big fucking metal syringes attached to those strange tubes, and that small circular container filled with that hot, molten metal he was perhaps familiar with, everything caused a tornado of those agonizing memories Jade had told him about to start revolving around his brain.

 _**Claws** _ _...you're my country's perfect weapon..._ _**Adamantium** _ _...start the bonding process!..._ _**Pain** _ _...his heartbeats are going down!..._ _**Blood** _ _...he has to survive it..._ _**Stryker** _ _...erase his memory..._

"The tricky thing about adamantium is," Logan's deep contemplation was broken by Stryker's smirking voice. His bitch was also with him this time. "That if you ever manage to process its raw, liquid form, you got to keep it that way, keep it hot. Because once the metal cools, it's indestructible. But you already know that, right?"

When the enraged feral turned to him, he smirked again and stood behind his most powerful weapon, Deathstrike. "I used to think you were one of kind, Wolverine..." he whispered as his feet retreated toward the exit. "But I was wrong. Who knew that a small DNA sample of yours would turn a human woman into my best soldier?"

With his left step out, he smirked at Deathstrike. "You know where to find me after getting rid of him." he tapped the briefcase in his hand smugly. "These samples will be waiting for you."

Logan rushed forward to stop him but Deathstrike blocked his path with a sharp hiss of her shining talons that achieved their deadly length in the blink of an eye.

 **"Watashi o oboete imasu ka, Wolverine?"**  (Do you remember me, Wolverine?) Deathstrike asked with a predatory smirk on her lips as she showed off her own weapons.

 **"Hai."**  (Yes.) Logan gave a bitter nod, remembering Jade's revelation about his wife's murder.

_That woman was the only person you'd seen leaving your house right before you went in and found Itsu dead and if my instincts are right, I think she's the one who killed your wife..._

*Snikt*

"And now yer gonna pay fer what ya did to my wife, bitch!"

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Jubilee, Kurt and Peter!" Scott instructed his team as he and Jade blasted two more commandos. "Use this elevator and save the kids while Jade and I whack these bastards!"

All the eyebrows shot skyward.

"What?" Scott shrugged. "I can swear, too. Now you three go, save all the kids and take them back to Ororo and Jean. C'mon, hurry up!" the trio nodded and hurried toward the elevator while Jade and Scott began to clear the ground again. Scott's laser beams and Jade's explosive 'babies' worked as a great team and within minutes, all the muscled dudes of Stryker were whimpering on the grounds.

Jade and Scott's ears twitched when they heard the roar of a taking off helicopter. The duo rushed to a nearby window and snarled.

"That asshole," Scott gritted his teeth, watching Stryker escape the facility. "He's trying to flee! And he has a large briefcase, I'm sure he has our kids' blood samples in it!"

"We cannot let him run away!" Jade snarled. "Shoot the copter!"

Slightly surprised, Scott looked back to Jade. "You sure?"

Jade nodded. "Yes, I am."

Scott nodded back and raised his visor to shoot another lethal beam. "Time to taste the ground again, asshole!"

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Why?" the screeching friction emitting sparks between the snarling ferals. "Why the hell did ya kill her?!"

Another evil smirk played on Deathstrike's lips. "Oh believe me, Wolverine, I had no personal animosity against your wife." she suddenly delivered a hard dropkick to Logan's chest to push him away."She was just a small obstacle to my mission."

Logan retreated a few steps, but then pounced at her with even more ferocity. "What the fuck do ya mean, bitch?!"

Deathstrike dodged his attack and gripped his neck in a Gogoplata (foot choke) this time. Logan's blades made a desperate attempt to break him free of by slashing her thighs but the stubborn bitch just didn't left his neck. "What do you think? This Weapon-X Program, it was Stryker's idea? No! It was my father, Kenji Oyama's! My Chichi (dad) was the one who invented the process by which a metal can be bonded to bone, but this cruel world, it made fun of his research, called him crazy! My father's failed attempts resulted into a few deaths that made an angry mob kill him!"

Deathstrike roared in great pain as Logan buried his blades into her sides this time, forcing him to let go of his neck. Coughing vigorously, Logan jumped to his feet and lunged back at the feral woman who was also trying to drag herself back to her feet now and drove his knives through her stomach this time. A loud painful gasp left her trembling lips this time.

Logan gritted his teeth angrily. "But what the fuck did your crazy father's death have ta do with my wife?! What was her fault in all that, huh?!"

Deathstrike's whimpering face abruptly changed into a smirking one as she slowly grasped Logan's wrists and began to climb up his body, widening Logan's eyes and give him a solid kick to the chest to shove him away before landing on the floor gracefully.

She jumped back up and rolled her neck with another wicked smirk. "Like I just said, your wife did not have anything to do with me or my mission. It was always about  _you_."

Logan's eyes widened again. "M-Me?"

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

With a loud shuddering gasp, Stryker spat out a gob of blood and glanced at the burning remains of his helicopter. His gaze returned to the silhouette hovering over him and turned into a glare.

"S-So you're the new distraction of his life, huh? W-What a p-poor thing...sorry to say, b-but you're also going to end up like all those women that have ever tried to tame that beast..."

Jade leaned forward to snarl our her words in the old fucker's face. "I won't tame that beast, I will love that beast."

With that Jade delivered a solid kick to Stryker's neck and sent him to La-la land. By the time she straightened back up, Scott and rest of her friends arrived at the site. "Is he dead?"

"No, I just made his shut up." Jade replied with a slightly evil smirk. "Did you guys rescue all the kids?"

"Yeah. Where's Logan?"

"You guys take him to the Bird, I'll go find Logan."

"Okay."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"You, the great Wolverine..." Deathstrike and Logan paced in a circle, snarling, growling, looking for a small chance to pounce. "My father needed a perfect rat like you who could survive the process, but he didn't know about you." she made the first move and sent a Mawashi geri (spin kick) to Logan, causing him to hit the ground with a loud growl.

She smirked down at him before straddling his chest and started giving slash after slash to the leathered front. "When I, Yuriko Oyama grew up, I decided to continue his research. My friend in US military, Stryker told me about two brothers that had been fighting the wars for decades, but never died. That's what I needed! I chose _you_  for my experiments because of your unique claws and I wanted to give you many more powers you couldn't even imagine to have! But unfortunately, by the time I found you, you had decided to play house with that human wench..."

Snarling back, Logan brought his knees up and kicked the bitch off his chest before grabbing her throat and slamming her against the tiled wall of the huge tub filled with the chemical. "So ya killed her just ta drag me back into the military?!"

Deathstrike broke the grip by kicking Logan away and rapidly wrapped her arms around his waist to suplex him onto the rectangular iron net roof above the tub. She reached under the roof and snaked an arm around Logan's neck before beginning to lacerate his back from behind, making him roar in agony. "That was my only option, Wolverine. I had to do it." she abruptly smirked in Logan's ear. "But I would be lying if said I didn't enjoy killing that human whore of yours. She was crying, whining, begging me to spare the lives of her and her unborn baby!"

Logan's eyes widened as he heard about the brutal death of his unborn baby. His baby, his Cub... Was Itsu pregnant when...

The mental image of the brutal murders caused all the controlled rage and savagery to explode. The amber glint taking over his irises, sharpening ears and growing canines was the arrival of Logan's beast,  _ **Wolverine**_.

Before Deathstrike could understand anything, Wolverine cut the chains holding up the roof down and trapped the woman inside the tub. He then jumped back to his feet and ripped the roof apart with his sheer strength. He grabbed the bewildered woman's pony tail and yanked her out with one hand, making her scream in great pain. Not caring that he was fighting a woman anymore, Wolverine wrapped her hair around his fist and rammed her head into a concrete pillar again and again until the streams of blood gushed out and started trickling down her face to the cracked floor.

"Ya wanted the Wolverine," Wolverine bared his canines at whimpering bitch viciously. "Ya got the Wolverine."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

He now hauled her to a nearby window and slammed her against it, making the glass shatter. The broken pieces of glass penetrated Deathstrike's back and cut it to shreds mercilessly, making her roar in agony. Not caring one bit about the excruciating pain his brutal assaults were giving her, Wolverine kept raining all this physical torture over Deathstrike until she was a whimpering mess. He then dragged her to the middle of the room and straddled her chest. His left hand's blades raised in the air. Time to finish the bitch for good.

 **"W-Watashi o koroshite, bakemono..."**  (K-Kill me, monster...) Deathstrike prepared herself for the brutal death with a shuddering gasp. "B-Because that's what monsters like us do..."

Wolverine snarled and prepared himself to do what was necessary but before he could slit that bobbing throat-

"Logan! No!" his Mate's scream halted his pounce. He lifted his head and looked at her. Jade was left stunned by the sight of those amber eyes, fangs and pointed ears.

Successfully wiping the shocked look off her face, Jade shook her head softly. "You're an animal, not a monster."

Her words calmed the beast instantly. Her beautiful face placated all the rage, savagery and bloodlust. He glared back down at the enemy under him but his eyes lacked the brutality they had a few minutes ago.

Deathstrike gritted her teeth angrily. "Don't listen to her, Wolv-"

The rest of her sentence was eaten by a solid sucker punch that made her see the stars in the closed room. He then sprang back to his feet and walked to Jade. They both stared into each other's eyes for a long interrupted minute.

Jade's fingers slowly and hesitantly reached over to touch his cheek. Wolverine cautiously leaned into her palm. Jade smiled weakly as she whispered softly. "Wolverine?"

Wolverine nodded hesitantly.

Jade then slowly leaned forward and rested her head against the beast of a man. "Don't care, you are also my Mate..."

Those four words were all Wolverine needed to hear. He purred in pure content and closed his eyes to let the human take over him. When he reopened his eyes, he was Logan again.

"Jade?" Logan asked gently as he pulled back, his fangs and ears returning to their normal state.

A wide relieved smile touched Jade's lips as she found her Mate back in her arms. She hugged him tightly. "Oh Logan..."

On the other side, Deathstrike's eyes snapped open as her healing factor took care of the damage left by that jaw breaking boff. She turned her head and glared at the couple happily lost in each other's arms. She shot back up and rushed at them but-

 _"Don't even think about it, bitch!"_ Jade captured Deathstrike's mind with her telepathy in the blink of an eye. The so-called merciless assassin was now standing before the couple like a mannequin, waiting for Jade's next order.

Jade looked back to Logan and grinned. "Now this one is the beast I would totally like to tame."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Don't touch me, kid!" Stryker snarled against the shove Scott has just given him to push him into the helicopter.

Scott rolled his eyes and gave the old man another shove. "C'mon, get in-"

"How is it feelin' ta be cuffed, Stryker?" Logan's smirking taunt from behind caused Stryker to glare over his shoulder. The couple sauntered up to him and smirked again. "Now ya know how I felt in that little prison of yers."

Rubbing the area of his neck Jade's kick had reddened, Stryker glared at the couple alternatively. "You know she would hate you If she ever found out about what kind of person you used to be and the work we did together."

Jade slipped her hand into Logan's and spoke firmly. "For your kind information, I already know about all that."

Stryker shook his head acidicly. "But people don't change, Wolverine.  _You_  will never change, my friend. You were an animal then and you're an animal now. I just gave you claws."

"Maybe yer right," Logan smiled at Jade and all his friends. "I am really animal."

He lifted their joined hands up.

"But this animal has a pack now."

**X:X:X:X: THE END :X:X:X:X**

**Suplex and Dropkick are the moves of professional wrestling and yeah, I hope my Japanese isn't that bad. Please correct me if I made a fool of myself in any of those sentences :p**

**Hope y'all liked the end :D okay now get ready to see three totally fluffy, funny and** _**smuttyyy** _ **epilogues, people ;-}!**


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your first funny and steamy update, people ;-}

"Maybe yer right," Logan smiled at Jade and all his friends. "I am really an animal."

He lifted their joined hands up.

"But this animal has a pack now."

His growl announced his undisputable claim on Jade clearly. The entire team gasped at the shocking announcement, but accepted it submissively when they saw Jade's agreement in her eyes. With the end of his statement, Logan signaled Scott to shove Stryker inside.

"So..." Jubilee turned to her sister and asked excitedly. "Are you guys really..."

When Jade gave a small blushing nod, Jubilee clapped her hands in delight and jumped into her arms. "Yayyy! Congrats, sista!"

"Ain't ya gonna congratulate me, chatterbox?" Logan asked mischievously.

"Of course!" she pulled back and shook Logan's hand joyfully. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"But hold on a sec," her eyebrows were suddenly deepened by another question. "Does that mean you guys already..."

"Jubes?!" Jade gritted her teeth at her elder sister. "Our team is waiting for us inside, we can rap about all that later, okay?"

"That face says you did!" Jubilee almost shouted this time. "Did you guys use protection?!"

The couple screamed in unison this time. "Gawd, Jubes! SHUT UP!"

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"May I come in?"

Logan's deep cogitation was broken by a soft knock on his slightly ajar door. It was his little Asian babe, Jade.

Smirking, he leaned back against the headboard and called his lover by an unfamiliar nickname. "Come in, firecracker."

"Firecracker?" smiling confusedly, Jade walked in with a few files in her hand. "What kinda nickname is that?"

With a sweet smile Logan sat up and crossed his legs to make space for her on the bed. "Ya earned it after I saw ya fry those hairy asses with yer shinin' balls. It suits ya completely."

Jade let out a modest laugh and pushed a stubborn strand behind her ear. "Okay, thanks. By the way congratulations. Our team has caught some very valuable information about a very important person of your life in their raid on Stryker's headquarter."

Logan had a questioning look. "Who is it about?"

She sat on the bed and handed him the files. "Victor Creed."

Logan's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jade gave a smiling nod. "Looks like Stryker and his men had been keeping an eye over the dude for the past few months. Professor just told me that your brother had been avoiding his telepathic calls for months, so these files has all the data about his whereabouts and current state of living. He's in Canada."

A wide grin spread on Logan's lips. "Oh that's really a great news. Thanks. By the way...how did Chuck react on the news of us bein' together?"

"Well," Jade gave a light shrug. "He just asked me if I was ready to put up with your 'feral' way of living for the rest of my life."

Logan smirked a little. "And what did ya say?"

Jade grinned. "I just said I think I am. So when are you planning to leave for Canada?"

"That could wait fer the mornin'..." Logan slowly put the files aside and took Jade's hands in his. "'Cause I wanna spend this night with you...on my  _bed_."

Jade blushed heavily but let Logan pull her into his arms but as they went for a passionate kiss-

"Ugh sorry to disturb your quality time, guys," Jubilee's teasing tone burst in through the closed door, reddening Jade's cheeks even more. "But since neither of you guys gives a damn about protection when it comes to crumpling bedsheets, I got something for my little sista." Jubilee completed her little taunt with slipping something inside under the door.

Jade's cheeks turned into damned cherries and she saw what it was.

A morning after pill.

"JUBILEE?!"

"What?" Jubilee grinned on the other side. "I have no interest in becoming an Aunt Jubilee at such a small age!"

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

When the annoyingly caring twin finally turned to up and off to her room, the heavily embarrassed couple looked back to each other and burst out laughing. The pleasant laughs abruptly turned into a loud unison moan as Logan captured Jade's mouth in a soul-melting kiss. Her eyes rolled closed automatically as Logan caught her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged it playfully.

Logan lazily grinned around the seized flesh. "I'm gonna eat ya up alive tonight."

Jade blushed heavily but let him do what he wanted to with her body. Logan pulled her under him, his moves totally unhurried. Logan slid his tongue into her mouth and she welcomed it with her own.

Jade suddenly pulled back in shock as she felt a pair of sharp fangs digging into her bottom lip. The sight before her eyes made her heart escape a damned beat. The look in her lover's eyes had turned from play to ravenousness. It was all amber, it was all  **Wolverine**...

Wolverine growled in pleasure. "Lemme join the game, too..."

Jade couldn't help but nod hesitantly. Her eyes rolled closed uncertainly as Logan's animal attacked their prey. Her face, her neck and the bouncing valley of her breasts, Wolverine's mouth was on the mission to taste every single inch of her smooth skin. His left hand's blades came out silently and began to slice the damned fabrics trying to conceal their Mate's heavenly body from him.

Wolverine took his lips next to her reddened ear and whispered throatily. "How does Wolverine's girl want it tonight?"

Jade's eyes slowly opened. Her irises slid to their corners as she gave a mischievous reply. "Take me from behind, Professor Wolverine..."

A very hungry smile stretched the corners of Wolverine's lips. Jade yelped in slight surprise as he quickly flipped her over and raked his starving gaze all over her backside. His hands got rid of his own clothes before starting the game of pleasure. Jade nibbled her bottom lip nervously when she felt her Mate slowly crawl up her body, the rough, curly hair of his lower limbs teasing the smooth skin of the back of her calves and thighs.

"Ssss..." she hissed when Wolverine's hungry tongue drew a cold wet trail of spit down her back that disappeared between her round globes, teasing her puckered entrance first, making Jade swallow thickly. He then spread her cheeks wider and began licking her small puffy folds passionately.

"O-Oh Logan...your tongue feels so..." Jade praised her Mate's lapping leather against the thick pillow as it dove into the sticky pool of her juices.

"Call me, Wolverine." the critter growled against the dripping orifice.

"O-Okay..." Jade nodded shakily. "Y-Your tongue feels so good, Wolverine..."

"And yer so sweet Mate, so goddamn sweet..." while his mouth was busy savouring her sugary nectar, his fingers gripped the soft supple flesh of her butt cheeks and began massaging it softly, causing a lustful whimper on their Mate's lips.

"O-Oohhh..." Jade looked over her shoulder, biting her lower lip sexily. "P-Please..."

Wolverine grinned against the painfully throbbing hole. "Please what, darlin'?"

Blushing immensely, Jade buried her face in the pillow and mumbled. "P-Please...m-make me come..."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

That adorable request made Wolverine grin hungrily. He enthusiastically played his last trick on her. The tip of his tongue sought out her small clit and began whipping it until she screamed her exploded release against the silky cloth.

"OH MY GAWD! YESSSS!"

Smirking smugly at his little victory, Wolverine licked their Mate dry before crawling back up her body and pinning her hips against the mattress with his considerable weight. Jade turned her lips to seize his in a passionate kiss, her taste mixed with his intoxicated her heavily. She moaned again his mouth when Wolverine's cock rubbed against her entrance eagerly.

Wolverine broke the kiss and wrapped a hand around his girl's neck to tilt her head up and questioned mischievously. "Ready, darlin'?"

Jade's small nod was all the encouragement he needed. Her eyes squeezed shut with a loud whimper as Wolverine slammed his thick member into her tight cunt in one fluid movement. "A-Ahhh!"

A couple of tears threatened to slip down her cheeks but she trapped then behind her lids. Her strangling grip around his thick cock made Logan unleash a stream of lustful obscenities.

"Shittt! Yer pussy is still so fuckin' tight, baby..."

Wolverine let go of her throat unconsciously. Jade rested her face on her crossed forearms as her lover started moving in and out of slowly. He gave her time to adjust, stretching her muscles according to his length. On the other hand his mouth reached over to print open-mouthed kisses, licks and nips all over her shoulders that made Jade start moaning in pure lust again.

"O-Ohhh...yesss, mmmm..."

Take it as a hint, Wolverine began thrusting into her dripping hole like there was no tomorrow, claiming every inch of that small den. The tip of his hot wet tongue sucked her earlobe softly, making her pussy grow even wetter. Jade groaned again as her Mate pulled out of her only to rub the ridges of his cock along her soaked lips and clit, teasing her immensely. Her gasped moans confirmed she was enjoying every second of this teasing touch.

"Mhmmm...wolf...please..."

When he was finally done with playing with her, he thrust back into her to resume their passionate lovemaking and kept providing her with this heavenly pleasure until their euphoric orgasms echoed in Xavier's house—all night long.

"OH WOLVERINE/OH FUCK YEAH JADE! ! !"

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Two Days Later**

"Make another, Joe."

Victor growled at the tiny bartender. He'd already finished three rounds and was on the mission of finishing two more, and then a good drunken Brawl to finish another pathetic day of life. That was what has been his routine since his assholic brother left him alone years ago.

"A whiskey on the rocks fer me too."

Victor's ears stood up as he heard the loud order. His slightly numbed senses caught a  _veryyy_  familiar scent in the air after years. He knew who it was, it was his own goddamned runt!

Creed looked over his shoulder and almost gasped. It was him, it was really fucking him! "Jimmy..."

"What's up, bub?" smirking, Logan crossed the large room in ten strides and occupied the seat next to his elder sibling. "Missed me?"

Victor blinked repeatedly as if he still couldn't believe that his little brother was actually sitting before him after years. "Are ya...are ya real?"

Logan laughed slightly and snatched his glass from the bartender. "Of course I am, brother. Can't ya smell m-"

Logan's grin suddenly met a huge sucker punch that made him taste his whiskey on the rocks from the dirty floor.

"Why the fuck have ya come bac-AHHHH!" Victor suddenly shook his hand vigorously as he felt sharp pain in his knuckles. He looked back down at his assholic sibling and snarled in anger mixed with shock.

"What the fuck was THAT?!"

Fixing his lower jaw, Logan jumped back to his feet and rubbed his backside. "Long story."

Creed glared at the runt again before coming back to his stool. "Got alotta time."

"Well," with a deep sigh, Logan grabbed his own stool and prepared to tell his brother about the last Sixteen years of his life Victor had missed. "Let's start from my departure..."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"That fuckin' flatscan!" Victor's blood was boiling. "He did all that ta ya?! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Anger just brings just a hideous monster out of us." Logan repeated Jade's words with another deep sigh. "And I'm an animal, not a monster."

Victor's rage suddenly transformed into a surprised smile. "That's what Itsu used ta say."

"Really?" Logan had a surprised smile of his own. "Tell me somethin' more about her."

"Well," Creed downed another glass before resuming. "She was a beautiful, smart, caring and fearless woman. She never looked down upon us just because we were mutants." Victor looked back to his brother and smirked mischievously. "She called us 'gorgeous'."

Logan laughed and swallowed another gulp. "She musta been be something."

"She was." Victor gave a short nod. "That was the reason that her murder affected ya so deeply. We rejoined the Army just ta dig out her murderer but that Silverbitch and her 'touch woodoo', it trapped yer fuckin' mind and heart! I tried ta warn ya, but ya just unheard me as a goddamn sick love-puppy!" Victor let out a vicious snarl.

"I need ta know, Victor..." Logan leaned forward and buried his questioning gaze into Victor's slightly drunk one. "What happened that night?"

"That night..." Victor rubbed a hand down his face and snorted before continuing. "After our fight I went straight ta that bitch's room, just ta tell her ta stay away from ya but before I could knock, I heard her takin' ta someone on the phone. It was a female voice and it was praisin' her ta take yer mind off Itsu's murder by keepin' ya trapped in her little magic."

"That must be Deathstrike." Logan concluded. "What happened after that?"

"Then I burst in and grabbed Kayla's throat. I threatened her ta reveal her dirty plan ta ya but before I could do so, that Deathstrike frail killed her I suppose."

"Damn..." Logan had an apologetic tone this time. "And I blamed _you_  fer all of that shit. Sorry is a very small word fer my stupid mistake."

Victor smirked softly. "The shit had been done, brother. There's no need ta regret over things ya did in the past. Nobody can change 'em. After ya left Weapon-X, I also left a few months later and started living here. Stryker desperately tried ta search fer me fer months, but I just ignored him and his rantin'. One day he tried ta contact me through one of his telepathic pawns. Then a friend of mine created a device fer me that blocked all those telepathic calls."

"Oh." Logan gave an understanding nod. Now he knew why Xavier had been unable to find him on Cerebro for the past so many weeks.

"By the way," the taller feral leaned back with another smirk. "I guess I owed the frail who helped ya recover yer past a big thanks. Where is she?"

"Ya wanna meet her?" Logan chinked excited. "Hold on a second!"

Before Victor could understand anything, Logan let out a loud whistle and his Mate stepped into the crowded bar nervously.

Jade waved her fingers at her Mate and the scary dude they were here to meet. "Hi, guys."

"Fweet-fweeet!" Victor blew a loud whistle of his own. "The frail is a sight fer sour eyes..."

An angry fist from the lower feral thumped the counter. "Don't even think about it, she is mine!"

Victor spun his head back to him and arched an eyebrow. "Really? Because as far as I remember, ya were never inta the young meat."

Logan looked back to his Mate coming toward them, looking a bomb in that skin-tight black leather pants and jacket. "She is...different."

Victor smirked back at his brother's soften expression.

"Ya and yer stupid obsession with Asian babes..."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Next Week:- Logan, Jade and Prom ;-}!**


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the epilogue No. 2 ;-}!
> 
> And sorry for my limited knowledge on American proms in advance. I've just heard and watched them in movies and that's what I've written down there. Please correct me if I'm wrong anywhere.

**One Month Later**

"So..." Logan lazily roamed his fingers through Jade's sweaty hair, enjoying the peaceful afterglow after a mind-blowing round of sex. "What're ya wearin' fer prom?"

Jade rested her head on his now calmly beating heart and smiled. "I haven't actually decided anything yet. All we girls are going for shopping tomorrow. Let's see what happens there."

Logan smirked. "Pick a cute but still sexy one that shows yer yummy legs."

Jade lifted her head and smiled up at her Mate mischievously. "Do you think professor'll allow anything like that?"

He wrapped a strand around his index finger playfully. "Well if he can allow me ta be yer prom date, I'm sure he'll allow the dress, too."

Jade rolled her eyes with a light chuckle. "Oh really? But as far as I remember, ya FORCED him to make you my prom date because you didn't wanna see me go to the party with any other guy."

"Whatever." Logan grumbled. "By the way, What're yer plans after the school?"

"Well," Jade gave a sad purse. "As you know how much I love kids, so I want to be a pediatrician so I can look after all the children of our school but those HUMAN medical schools, they're not ready to let a mutant apply for admission."

"What the hell..." Logan growled. "That's a pretty shitty excuse not ta give admission to a kid. Why don't ya talk ta Chuck about it?"

"I did." Jade sighed. "He even like, tried to talk to the school's principal i wanna join, but the old man simply said no. Professor offered to change his decision through his telepathy, but i said no because that wouldn't be like, fair, you know?"

Logan rubbed her arms gently. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to change his mind WITHOUT using my fist."

Jade laughed and rested her head on his chest again. "I know you will, my hero."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Fweet-Fweeeet!"

Putting on her earrings, Jade smiled at Logan in the mirror. "So how am I looking?"

_**Wolverine makes a kissing gesture.** _

_**CUTELY FUCKABLE!** _

The feral man, who was trapped in a dashing black tuxedo Jade had chosen for him, walked up to his girl and snaked his arms around her small waist wrapped in a red knee-length v-neck dress. He was really having second thoughts about going for the damned party now.

She moaned as Logan placed a sensual kiss on the crook of her neck. "Do we really need ta go?"

Jade chuckled and spin within the ring of his arms and adjusted his slightly loose bow tie. "Yes, we do, because all my homefries are waiting for us down there and they'd be totally pissed if we just ripped off our clothes and started boinking like a couple of horny rabbits again."

"Well rippin' that sexy dress is the last thing I have on my mind tonight." Jade's eyes rolled closed with a deep shudder as Logan caught her earlobe between his teeth and sucked it softly while his fingers caressed her clothes hips.

"I'd definitely like ta take ya in it tonight."

With a very heavy heart, Jade pushed Logan away and growled playfully. "Oh c'mon, baby! Keep your tiger in your pants or we'll be totally late for the party."

Logan laughed and spun around to go out with a roll of eyes. "Okay, fine. Let's go and get it over with."

"What the..." Logan growled over his shoulder as a tight slap struck at his butt.

"Just forgot to say," Jade seductively whispered in his ear from behind. "You're looking totally fine tonight."

Logan grinned lustfully. "Yer gonna pay fer that later."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Here comes the most awaited couple!"

Jubilee and all of Jade's friends looked up and smiled at the cutest couple of their school that just walked down the stairs. All the girls and their partners surrounded Jade and Logan.

"Oh my gawd, you look totally bangin', sista!" Jubilee hugged her sister tightly. She pulled back and winked at Logan. "And you too, handsome."

"Thanks, sis." Jade smiled sheepishly.

Jubilee's date, Peter chinked."Just look around, everybody is just talking about you two tonight."

"And that tux," Ororo and Jean said in unison. "That looks mega bulk on you." the duo both giggled like a couple of little girls.

"Girls are right." Scott gave a taunting smirk. "It makes ya look quite human, Mr. Logan."

"Thanks, slim." Logan smirked back. "Does black look red through the shades?" everybody silently chuckled at the witty riposte.

"Okay, knock it off, guys, I want no fight tonight!" Jade tried to lighten up the situation. "We're all here to enjoy so that's what we should be doing, right?"

"Cheeuh!" Jubilee grinned. "C'mon, guys! Let's rock the dance floor!"

The entire group woo-hooed and hurried toward the dance floor while Jade just grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him over to the counter and ordered a couple of cokes for both of them.

"Coke? Really?" Logan gave a large roll of eyes.

Jade shrugged with a purse. "It's a school, remember?"

He sighed and shook his head. He then turned his attention to the dancing crowd. "Ya ain't goin' with 'em?"

"Nah," Jade shook her head nonchalantly. "My new heels're already killing my legs."

Logan leaned back against the counter and read her expressions with a soft smirk. "Yer not goin' because of me, right?"

Jade sucked in a sharp breath, knowing her little lie had been caught. She looked back to Logan and gave a pursed smile. "Yeah, I'm not going because of you because I don't wanna make you feel any more molded. I can see how uncomfortable you're already feeling to be among my friends who are no better than the rest of the early adolescent population of our school." the brutal truth made Logan chuckle. She chuckled back and gave a light shrug.

"Besides, just look at all those jumping jacks," they both grimaced at her sister and friends' unforgivably cringeworthy moves. "They're breaking the dance instead of breakdancing."

Logan laughed and wrapped his fingers around his can and slid Jade's toward her. Jade picked it up and swallowed a large gulp, still wincing at her sister's zombie dance from Michael Jackson's  _Thriller_. Logan wordlessly contemplated her face for a long minute before suddenly grabbing her wrist and dragging her shocked frame with him.

"Whoa, Logan! Where are we going?!"

Logan signaled Kurt, who was working as an unpaid DJ tonight, to play a slow, romantic song before smirking over his shoulder. "Ta show 'em all what the real dance's all about."

Jade's eyes sprang out. "Whoa! You know how to dance?!"

Logan nodded with a wink. "Just learnt it from a shitty chick flick last night."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

_I found out what I've been missing_

_Always on the run_

_I've been looking for someone_

"Let's just get this shit over with!" trying to ignore all the dropped jaws and bulged out eyes slowly blinking like a soaked crow, Logan slowly placed his right hand behind Jade's left shoulder blade and pulled her closer.

_Now you're here like you've been before_

_And you know just what I need_

_It took some time for me to see_

Jade also slowly wrapped her left arm around her partner's lifted one and placed her hand around his tight biceps. She looked up into his eyes and smiled sweetly, silently encouraging him to continue.

_That you give good love to me, baby_

_So good, take this heart of mine into your hands_

_You give good love to me_

_It's never too much_

_Baby, you give good love_

Now both of them unconsciously brought their other arms up and clasped their hands together. Enjoying the melodious voice of Whitney Houston, they started swaying to the slow beat. After a few moments, Logan spiced up their rhythm with a light turn that made Jade laugh softly.

_Never stopping, I was always searching_

_For that perfect love_

_The kind that girls like me dream of_

Jade's eyes raked over her Mate's ruggedly handsome face again. It still had a 'what-the-fuck-am-i-doing' look but he was still ready to put his massive ego aside and dance for her, that brought a single tear to Jade's eyes.

_Now you're here like you've been before_

_And you know just what I need_

_It took some time for me to see_

Logan smelled caught the salty drop and gave a questioning frown. Jade shook her head and wiped the tear before resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to her Mate's steadily beating heart. She wanted this beautiful moment to never end...

_That you give good love to me, baby_

_So good, take this heart of mine into your hands_

_You give good love to me_

_It's never too much_

_Baby, you give good love..._

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Jade stirred and opened her eyes when a huge round of applause from all her friends entered her ears. She blushed up at Logan and buried her face into his clothed chest again. Jubilee blew a loud whistle for her little sister and her ancient boyfriend's glorious dance. To the couple's great surprise, professor Xavier approached them with a couple of shining crowns in his hands.

Jade clapped her hands in extreme glee while Logan wrinkled up his nose as the couple realized who they were about to be chosen as. "Yayyy/Ya gotta be kiddin' me!"

Before Logan could raised a protesting forefinger and shake it as a no, one of teachers took the circlets from Xavier and put them on the couple's heads.

"Dear students...your new Prom King and Queen!"

The loud noise of claps and cheers filled the room.

Xavier then turned to his students with another pleasant news. "And now, as you all know that Professor Logan was appointed as a substitute for you self-defense trainers, Ms. Darkholme and Professor McCoy in their absences, but since Raven and Hank've decided to take an indefinite break from their duties after accomplishing their last mission in Washington, I'm glad to inform all of you that I have decided to offer Professor Logan a permanent job at our school."

Everybody clapped and cheered at the awesome announcement again.

The pair's eyes once again widened at another shocking surprise. Logan immediately panicked at the thought of being suck at a damned school for the rest of his life, but then he saw Jade's wide grin and briefly forgot all his fear and frustration and smiled unconsciously.

"So, Professor Logan," Xavier looked up to the feral man with a hopeful look on his face. "Can we take the smile as a yes?"

Logan wrapped his arm around Jade with another smile and nodded. "Yeah."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Oh c'mon, Logan! Just tell me where we are going!"

"Nope, told ya, it's a surprise."

Smirking, Jade rolled her eyes behind the lids made of his fingers and let him took them both wherever he wanted. "Okay, fine."

Away from the blaring music and the yapping teenagers, Logan took Jade to the furthest corner of the lawn where no one would disturb them. He then removed the cups of his palms. "Okay. Now open yer eyes slowly."

Following his command, Jade slowly opened her eyes and let her mouth widen in surprise. She looked back to Logan with a surprised grin. "Are we having a late night picnic?"

Logan took her to the small carpet their dinner was waiting for them on. "Somethin' like that. Victor told me that I had always been sick when I was small. Since the doctor didn't allow me ta eat go out or eat normal food, Victor helped me sneak out of my room every night and we had a late night picnic daily."

"That was really so sweet of him." Jade quickly sat down and picked up her plate. Her hand mischievously advanced toward Logan's beer but Logan swatted it away. "Don't even think about it before 21!"

"Okay, okay!" Jade laughed and picked up a spoonful. She shoved it into Logan's mouth. "Thanks for all these wonderful arrangements, your majesty."

"Oh gawd..." Logan groaned around the mouthful. "That was really the most embarrassing moment of the night."

"Only for my age-old Mate!" Jade grinned around her mouthful. The couple finished their dinner in blissful silence.

"By the way, can I ask you something?" Jade asked with the first sip of her cold drink.

"Ya don't need ta take yer Mate's permission before askin' anything, darlin'."

"Yeah, right." smiling, Jade leaned closer and bored her eyes into Logan's before asking him the question that had been revolving around her brain since their relationship started. "When I realized that I was in love with you, I was sure that an immature, simple and not so attractive girl like me would have to work hard to earn your affection. But I was totally wrong."

She slowly lowered her head and whispered hesitantly. "A-And then, even when our relationship started, at first...af first I was a little bit scared that I was just like, you know, another one night stand or temporary enjoyment you were keeping as long as you were here. But I was wrong again and I'm so glad I was. So I just wanted to know what you saw in me that made you decide to choose me as your soul mate."

Logan smirked and traced a finger down her cheeks." I won't lie ta ya babe, ya'd become Wolverine's choice long before ya became mine."

"Oh really?" Jade had a surprised tone.

Logan nodded. "He's chosen ya as our Mate the day I saw ya through that cage. He likes yer innocence, simplicity and care fer both of us. And trust me, yer not immature at any level. Age is just a number, Jade. Maturity comes from experience and understanding, and ya understand my critter better than me."

He kissed her forehead and whispered against the soft skin. "Ya have seen every ugly picture of my dark past and still love me and my animal. It's a very big thing fer both of us."

"Awww..." Jade abruptly seized Logan's mouth in a passionate kiss and whispered softly. "That was really so beautiful and deep, Logan...i honestly didn't know you could ever feel that way for me..."

Logan wrapped his hands around her as he deepened the kiss. "I just said what Wolverine feels about ya, darlin'."

Jade pulled back and waggishly tugged at the buckle of his belt. "And what does Wolverine feel about that, huh?"

Logan grinned and slipped his fingers into her dress. "He's feelin' pretty hungry, baby doll..."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Letting the lips playing a sensual battle, Jade simply pulled out her lover's length and gave it a light stroke, loving the groan her touch caused on Logan's lips. "Damn, baby...yer fingers are amazing..."

She then straddled Logan's lap and snaked her arms around his neck, letting him know that she wanted to ride him tonight, something she had never tried before. The idea momentarily made Logan frown because Alphas never let their Betas be on top of them but abruptly stopped caring as Jade caught his earlobe between her teeth and began to suck the soft piece of meat softly.

Keeping the place and the time in mind, Logan just moved the center of her panties to the side and teased her rapidly moistening pussy with the head of his cock.

"Does my babe wanted it hard?"

Jade threw head back with a whimpering shaky nod. "Y-Yes..."

"A-AHHH!"

Jade released a long moaning yelp as Logan slid inside her in one smooth but hard motion. Every thick inch of his beautiful cock invaded and stretched her until he could go no further.

"Shit, that feels great..." Logan let out a long relieved sigh of his own, the feeling of finally reaching home washing over him. He paused, gazed at her lustfully and captured her lips in another soul-melting kiss before letting Jade start rolling her hips onto him.

"Mmmm...baby...you feel so amazing down there..."

Jade's tongue played lightly with his lips, slowly grazing across them, but then she grabbed a fistful of his hair and started rubbing her lips against his vigorously. Logan grinned wickedly. He just loved it whenever his shy and simple princess suddenly became a roaring tigress, provoking him to give his contribution to their passionate love making.

And that's what she was going to get now. Hard.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Oh gawd!" Jade screamed in wild ardour as Logan suddenly grabbed her hips and started pounding into her like there was no tomorrow. His fingers slid down to grip the soft meat of her butt and started spanking it as a lustful punishment for the slap she had given him earlier tonight, making her whimper at every hard spank. He caught the spaghetti straps of her dress between his teeth and dragged them down her shoulders, revealing her bare breasts to his wolfish gaze.

"MMMM...OH BABY..." Jade tossed her head back again as she felt his long hot tongue rolling around her left nipple. His rough whiskers teasing the chubby mound while his hot breaths and soggy touch intoxicating her senses. Her fingers mindlessly gripped the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

"Oh my gawd, Logan! Just keep going, please!" That was all she could moan out, waving against Logan's cock madly. His mouth now shifted to other tit, sucking at her hardened nipple, making it tingle from all that licking, nipping and sprightly sucking. She whimpered sharply when Logan gripped the nape of her neck softly and pulled her back.

"Look at me, look at me when I make ya cum around my fuckin' cock!" Logan's dirty words made her clench around her every time. Her rising orgasm finally burst as Logan lowered his hand to play with her swollen bundle of nerves, pinching the throbbing pearl cruelly.

"Oh my gawd, YESSSS!" Her loud scream of euphoria, her gripping walls and her madly rolling hips and her widened eyes and mouth were all Logan needed to be pushed over his dammed edge. He rested his forehead against Jade's, letting the intoxicating scent of her release help him get off. Before he could suck in another precious breath, he was releasing his dense white spunk in her womb.

"OH FUCK YEAH...!"

When the stormy breaths finally returned to their serene level, Logan's right hands traveled down and pulled a small roll of papers out of the wooden basket he'd brought their dinner in.

He pulled back and extended in toward her. "This is fer ya."

With a confused smile, Jade unrolled the bundle. "What is it?"

Logan had a puzzling smile. "See it yourself."

Jade's eyes broadened in pleasant surprise as she ran her eyes over the words written on the paper. "Oh my gawd..." she looked back to Logan and grinned. "It's an admission form, from the medical school i wanted to apply to!"

Logan nodded. "Yep. Had ta call a...friend ta get it outta the old flatscan."

"Oh my god! Thank you sooo much!" Jade hugged him tightly. "You don't know how happy you made me today! Do i know this friend? I wanna thank him personally."

Logan sucked in a sharp breath. "It's not a him...it's a her."

Jade frowned. "Her?"

"Yeah..." Logan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "She's the principal's wife now."

Jade's jaw tightened immediately. "Don't tell me she's been one of your bed's notches."

Logan laughed stupidly and shrugged. "I ain't gonna lie to ya..."

Jade rolled her eyes. "I'm forgiving you just because of this gift!"

Logan laughed and pulled her closer for another kiss. "I knew ya would."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**Glossary of Eighties Terms**

**Homefry- friend**

**Bangin'- Cool, or spectacular.**

**Mega bulk- Very good**

**Molded- embarrassed**

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

**I know some of you may find Logan a little bit OOC in the recent updates, because he's always been shown like a rough and tough guy who would never accept his feelings toward a young girl so openly (like he behaves in many Rogans) but we should not forget that Logan has always denied his feelings toward Rogue because he calls himself her protector and hero. He'd picked up a shy, afraid teenager from the roads and promised her that he would always protect her from every bad guy out there (that includes his animal too). It makes their relationship quite platonic.**

**Lo** **gan is** ****a **sexy idiot.**

**But Jade on the other hand, is not like Rogue at all. She's young, but she's also brave, strong-willed and intelligent. She knows how to protect herself without Logan's help and yes, she has never drooled over Logan's hot persona like all other girls. All of these things make her a unique girl in Logan's eyes and that's why both Wolverine and him easily accepted her as their Mate.**


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to say goodbye 👋😭!
> 
> Hey guys, I'm back with the last update of one of my most favourite works- WOLVERINE'S GIRL! Writing this fic has been such a wonderful journey and I'm so glad to see you guys loved it so much. You guys are just totally awesome 😘😘😘!

* * *

**Seven Years Later**

"HIIIII!"

A broad grin spread on Jade's lips as she saw her sister standing in the crowd, waving her hand enthusiastically. Jubes, all her friends, professor and the love of her life, they were all present at the airport to receive her.

"Welcome back, sistaaa!" Jubilee hugged her younger twin tightly. "And congratulations! You finally made your dream come true."

"Thanks, sis." Jade pulled back and once again looked down at her suitcase contently. She had finally come back home with the precious papers that said that she'd eventually obtained her Medical License and Maintain Certification after four long years at Medical School and three hard years at Pediatric Residency of Louisiana.

Staying away from her sister, friends and Logan, it was really the most difficult and painful decision she had even taken but it was necessary because no other Residency was ready to take in a mutant.

Ororo, Jean and Scott also hugged her heartily. "Congrats a ton, doc. We all missed you a lot."

"I missed you all too." Jade said, tears of pure happiness shining in her eyes.

"We're all so proud of you, Jade." professor congratulated her with his good old kind smile. "The children are waiting for their Dr. Lee eagerly."

Jade let out a content sigh. "Thanks you so much, guys. This dream of mine, it would never come true if it weren't for all of you and-"

"And Logan who'd been yer greatest support for the past seven years." Logan smirked in her ear from behind. "Trust me, darlin', I'm sick and tired of hearin' that line on the phone every day."

With a wide grin, Jade spun around and gave Logan a long passionate kiss to make them both believe that she had finally come back home. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his affectionately.

"But you deserve to hear it every day because it's completely true."

"Awww..." Jubilee caught her chest with a long drawl, diverting the couple's attention back to her. "Why don't you two save all that mushy talk for your bedroom time?"

The group chuckled silently.

Logan laughed and shook his head. "And why don't ya save all that overactin' fer yer commercials, chatter box?"

The group burst out laughing.

Jubilee who'd now become a successful model after doing a TV commercial for their school stuck out her tongue at her sis and her growly boyfriend. "You guys don't even know the A of acting."

"Oh come on, sis..." Jade pulled her sis in a warm side hug. "Logan was just kidding. Let's not wait any more time in talking, okay? Please take me home, guys..."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Oh. My. God!"

Jade covered her mouth with both of her hands as she witnessed the pleasant surprise before her eyes. A beautiful homemade banner with  **WELCOME BACK, DR. LEE!** written on it was waiting for her on the gates and all the little angels of their schools had gathered to give her a warm welcome.

Logan reached around and opened the door of her side. "C'mon, darlin', they've been waitin' fer ya eagerly since morning.

Wiping the tears of pure joy, Jade literally jumped out and hurried over to all her friends. Piotr, who was now an eighteen year old teen trapped in a giant's body, offered Jade a bunch of roses. "Welcome back, Dr. Lee."

"Hey!" Jade let out a playful growl. "I'm Dr. Lee just for my patients, not my buds, okay? Come on, give me a good hug, big guy!"

She heartily hugged the gigantic teenager and then all other kids. They all showed their love and happiness through all the small but beautiful gifts and greeting cards Jade happily accepted.

"Thank you guys, thank you so much for all of this." Jade exhaled a delighted sigh. "I don't know if I deserve all this love and respect or not."

Logan squeezed her shoulders from behind. "Ya deserve each and every single bit of it, baby girl."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"God I missed this place sooo much!"

Jade ran her cheerful gaze around. Their room, the largest square of the mansion, Logan hadn't changed it at all in the last seven years. Whenever she came here for the vacations, everything was always the same. She spun around and gave Logan another mischievous smile. "Do you even change the curtains?"

Logan locked the door behind his back and leered at his Mate from head to toe. The simple and shy teenager had now turned into a beautiful and confident woman he loved so much.

And damn, her rack looks even more amazing now.

He leaned back and whispered throatily. "I wanted ta keep yer scent dissolved in the air of this room all the time."

Both the leer and husky tone made Jade shuddered to her very core. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around Logan's neck. She let out a husky whisper of her own.

"Tell me something, Logan," Jade searched her lover's eyes for the truth. "if I count out the holidays, I wasn't here for seven years, SEVEN long years! Haven't ya ever..." The last of her question was followed by a slight hint of fear mixed with jealousy.

Logan smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. "What if I said yes?"

Jade downed her head and muttered softly. "I'll just say...that i understand. I know that your sex drive is higher than any other average man and if you had to go out and find a...a replacement of mine, then it's-"

"It's what? Okay?" Logan cupped her chin, forcing her to look up. "Just ta boost yer ego, I didn't do that shit behind yer back."

Jade's eyes widened. "Really?"

Logan nodded firmly. "Yeah, there were alotta times when I almost thought about cheatin' on ya and...i almost did the dirty deed for once but before I could take it outta my pants, Wolverine knocked some sense back inta me. He made me realize that havin' a Mate and bein' loyal ta her is a big responsibility and-"

Jade cut off the rest of his line with a feiry kiss. "Oh my god, Logan...that was so...i just can't describe in words..." instead of trying to express her emotions through her words, Jade just deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into Logan's mouth. The wriggling leathers greeted each other warmly and began playing the sensual game of passion.

Jade abruptly broke the kiss and pulled back. "So how did you take care of your Anaconda when I was not here?"

With a evil grin, Logan raised his hand. "Every lonely man's savior."

Jade chuckled. "That's true."

It was now Logan's turn to get a little naughty. He grabbed her Mate's hips and pulled her against him, letting her feel how much his Anaconda missed her. "And how do _ya_  take of yer pretty little kitty when I wasn't there, huh?"

The wiggling eyebrows made Jade blush like a damn tomato. She shyly raised her right and FILED middle finger. "Every lonely woman's saviour."

Logan laughed and pulled her into another deep kiss.

"Lonely time is over, darlin'."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Keeping their mouths busy with each other, Logan raised Jade's thighs to pick her up. She also locked her legs around his waist tightly, eagerly waiting for him to take her to their bed and make up for the lost time.

By the time they reached the bed, their upper clothes had been left behind. Logan gently put her on the bed. They now rid each other of their jeans and underwears, too. Jade eagerly took his manhood in her hands and stroked it firmly, loving the groan Logan released at her touch. "Looks like he missed me very much..."

Logan looked down at her. The hungry look of Logan's eyes has deepened even more. "How does Logan's girl want it tonight, babe?"

It was Logan/Wolverine's way of asking- Gentle, hard or 'OMIGOD! OMIGOD! OMIGOD!'?

Smirking, Jade placed both of her palms on the bouncy surface behind her and leaned back. After a long contemplating pause, she finally replied.

"First I want a 69, and then take me in  _your_  favourite way."

Logan's wide grin confirmed that he liked the idea very much.

Without wasting any more second, the mutant couple climbed into the bed. Jade quickly straddled Logan's chest and leaned down. His thick 10 inch long tower was ardently waiting for her mouth. While Logan also whistled to admire the arousing view before him. "Gawd...i just love that pretty little pussy!"

"O-Ohhh..." a sharp shiver escaped Jade as the tip of Logan's tongue dove between my moist lips, entering her tight cavern and tasting her precious secretion he'd received after such a long time. To return the delicious favour, her lips also quickly wrapped around the wide head, making Logan groan against her twitching core.

"Shit...the doll's gotten bold, huh?"

"Yeah..." grinning, Jade confidently bobbed her head up and down his long pole while her hand pumped the remaining length her mouth couldn't cover. "I've done this  _a lot_  in my dreams when I was there."

Logan chuckled and leered at her other orifice. "And I've done  _this_  a lot in my dreams."

"Omigod!" Jade whimpered around the veiny cock as Logan pulled out his tongue and replaced it with his middle finger while his lapping leather reached up to caress his other hole. One cold wet flick was enough to made Jade's eyes roll back into her head.

Logan chuckled against the copiously wet hole. "That was the first one..."

Driven completely mad by wild lust, Jade swallowed her personal Anaconda as much as she could, letting the soft, velvety skin of her cheeks rub the veiny skin with every pump. The sharp intakes of the couple's breaths announced the arrival of a mutual orgasm. Logan's mouth returned to her gushing pussy while the finger took the charge of her other hole. The slight penetration by the naughty stick caused a loud gasp on Jade's mouth.

"O-Omigod..."

Logan's tongue and finger matched the rhythm quickly. The thrusting finger, lapping tongues and sucking lips, everything was just too much and before they could see it coming, they were groaning their ecstatic climaxes against each other's special organs.

"OH YESSSS!"

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Jade climbed off her Mate's chest and flopped back onto the fluffy mattress with a breathless chuckle. "W-Wow...that was a great one..."

Chuckling back, Logan's large hairy body draped over her like a blanket and trapped one of her tempting nipples between his teeth, making Jade moan again.

He grinned against the soft bead. "That means I still ain't lost my touch..."

Chewing her bottom lip, Jade watched Logan's maddening ministrations through her lust-lidded gaze. "You never lose your touch..."

The slurpy sucks and licks ignited quenched hunger again. When Logan was done worshipping her mounds, Jade automatically rolled over and wordlessly offered herself to her Mate, to let him take her in  _his_  favourite way.

Her silent surrender made Logan smirk smugly. He stood on his knees and leered down at the beautiful door he was about to knock at. He spread her round butt cheeks apart and rubbed the top of his rehardened cock against her other hole. "Ya ready, baby?"

Jade lowered her head and bit her lip. "Y-Yeah...I'm ready..."

Jade gasped loudly as she felt her Mate's huge, long and hard pole pushed its way into that puckered void, filling every inch of her extremely tight cave. She hastily muffled her scream with one palm.

On the other hand, Logan threw his head back and growled in pleasure. "Shit, baby doll, yer always so fuckin' tight!"

The pain was intense, so he chose a slow pace, but his thrust were as hard as they always were and all Jade could do was shout her lungs out. Damn, she really missed all of this. "Oh gawd, yesss! I-Just like that!"

Both Logan's speed and thrusts quickened to the point Jade's tits were juggling madly and a very familiar mantra was echoing in the room.

"OMIGOD! OMIGOD! OMIGODDD!"

Logan's dirty mode driving Jade even crazier. "Yer little ass likes ta get fucked like this baby?"

Jade nodded shakily. "Y-Yesss...just keep going like that!"

He grave her left globe a hard spank. "And who owns yer fuckin' body?!"

Jade turned her neck and whispered throatily. "M-My Mate does..."

That simple admission was the damned trigger. Jade yelped loudly as Logan fisted the back of her hair and pulled her again his chest, holding her head so far back she couldn't move at all. He let out a demanding growl. "Open your eyes."

Jade slowly opened her eyes. She lazily turned her head and gasped as she saw another shocking gift of the night. It was a beautiful gold ring with the gemstone she was named after in the middle.

She looked into Logan's eyes. Tears of pure delight swimming in her widened pools. Logan wiped them before they could fall and smiled. "Can I take the tears as a yes?"

Jade nodded crazily and captured his mouth in another deep kiss. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The precious ring finally found its precious owner.

Keeping their lips joined, the couple now resumed their love making. When another mutual release reached their heads, Jade whispered against her fiancé. "Mark me..."

Logan pulled back and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Jade cupped his furry cheek and whispered again. "All your Mates before me, I've seen Wolverine's bite marks on their necks. You marked me with this ring, now I want Wolverine to mark with a bite..."

Logan hesitated a little bit. "But, Jade-"

"Don't worry..." Jade gave an assuring smile. "I know he won't hurt me..."

Logan gave a half-assured nod and reached down to bury his face into the crook of her neck. He closed his eyes and let Wolverine take over him. When he reopened them, he was the great Wolverine again.

He growled against the sweaty flesh. "Mark. Mate. Forever!"

Wolverine's lips found her jugular and inserted his fangs into the soft skin while his hands wildly massaged her breasts and pussy, the simple action made Jade squirt around the beast hard. The taste of her fresh warm blood pushed the animal over the edge. Slamming into her petite body crazily, his orgasm shot through him into her, spraying her bowels with his hot cum.

"OURS! FOREVER!"

**X:X:X:X:X: HERE COMES THE BIG DAY! :X:X:X:X:X**

"So..." Jubilee asked the scary dude with the thickest side burns she'd ever seen on anyone, looking at his younger brother in a dashing white tuxedo. "How old are you and Wolvie exactly?"

Victor let out an exasperated exhale and scowled at the sexy but completely annoying mouthpiece. She had been boring him for the past fifteen minutes with her non-stop bark. Why the hell isn't she standing with other bridesmaids anyway?

He finally decided to give a silencing reply. "Just ta let ya know, Jimmy and i were rippin' tons of human asses apart in the army when yer great great AND great-grandmother was devourin' Dazhu Gansi in China."

Jubilee's jaw dropped open and tightened after a long shocked minute. "You better keep a damn leash on that potty mouth of yours around here, Mister or I'll-"

Victor extended his claws to their terrifying length with a wicked smirk. "Or ya'll what?!"

"Dag spanky!" Jubilee's eyes, mouth and everything else rounded at the same time. "I can kill anyone to get that kinda nails!"

Creed's eyes narrowed immediately. "Ara ya crazy or somethin'? Wonder how yer boyfriend puts up with those yappin' lips every day."

Jubilee's bright face dulled abruptly. She lowered her head and muttered softly. "I don't have any boyfriend anymore..."

A sorry look instantly took over Creed's face. He turned to Jubilee and cleared his throat awkwardly. "...what happened ta the last one?"

"Uh-uh, correction," Jubilee raised her head with a protesting growl. "I ain't one of the chicks who daily change their BFs. I've always been a one man woman. But unfortunately, we broke up because he's now working with his dad who's the most dangerous mutant on the plant- Magneto."

Victor threw a dirty leer at her. "Does that mean no one ever tried ta put that barkin' but still pretty mouth o' yers to better use?"

"Whoa, whoa! What did that mean, huh?" Jubilee was totally clueless.

Letting a flirtatious smirk play on his lips, Victor took his ears close to her left ear. "Meet me in my room after the whole wedding shit. I know a better use fer that barkin' but still pretty mouth o' yers."

Jubilee smirked as his words sunk in. She pulled back and gave a slow mischievous nod. "Okay."

The waggish conversation of eyes was interrupted by a loud announcement.

"Here comes the bride!"

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"We are here today, to celebrate the love..."

Ignoring the officiant's boring speech, the soon-to-be married couple was lost in each other's gazes.

Leering at the most beautiful bride Logan had ever seen, he mentally whistled.  _"Lookin' hot, darlin'."_

Jade blushed and thanked him silently.  _"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."_

Running his eyes around Logan sucked in a sharp breath. _"Feelin' nervous?"_

Jade exhaled slowly and pursed her lips.  _"A little bit."_

Logan gave a nervous nod of his own.  _"Me too."_

Jade unexpectedly took his hand in hers and squeezed softly before giving an assuring smile that simply said-  _"Don't worry, we're in this together."_

"Do you, James Logan Howlett,"

"..."

"Um-Mr. Howlett?"

"..."

"Hey, Runt!" Victor's harsh snarl broke mesmerized contemplation. "Get yer head outta yer ass and listen ta four-eyes!"

Everybody silently chuckled at that.

The old officiant awkwardly adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat before resuming his little speech. "Do you, James Logan Howlett, welcome Jade Lee as your wife, offering her your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, as together you create your future?"

_**Wolverine nods with a snort.** _

_**I don't know about the dumbass, but I definitely do!** _

Logan suppressed a loud laugh at Wolverine's words and nodded. "I do."

"YAYYYYY!" the entire young crowd cheered loudly, making the couple respectively let out their nervous laughs."

"Wonderful." he then turned to Jade. "And do you, Jade Lee welcome James Logan Howlett as your husband, offering him your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, as together you create your future?"

Jade happily nodded. "I do."

"YAYYYYY!" the shameless audience howled again.

"So now, Bride and Groom, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bri-"

The mutant couple didn't even wait for the man to complete his pronouncement and seized each other's lips in a passionate kiss. Whistles and cheers filled the air and to the pair's great surprise, all Jade's little buddies who had the abilities to fly, showered rose petals over them.

Grinning contently, Jade mentally whispered. _"Wanna greet the first day of our marriage with a fist bump, Mr. Howlett?"_

Logan laughed against her mouth and raised his large fist to bumped it against Jade's tiny one.

_"Welcome to my world, Mrs. Howlett."_

**X:X:X:X:X: GOODBYE :X:X:X:X:X**


End file.
